Smutty One Shots for the Mind
by ReadingIsForNerds
Summary: A collection of Clace one shots that are pure smut for the brain. A new situation for every chapter between our two favorite characters. Some chapters will be more graphic than others so read with caution if you are weary of reading smut. It won't be for the faint of heart. I do take requests and try to come up with something if there is something you want to read. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is a collection of smutty one shots between Clary and Jace and maybe a Clary and Jonathan every once and a while. I haven't decided yet. Maybe I can start a series of Clonathan one shots instead. Just let me know what you want. I take requests and will try to come up with something for them. Every chapter will be a new 'story' unless there is one you would like me to elaborate on and then I will with another chapter. I hope you enjoy my smuttiness!

 **It will get very detailed at some points and very mature so be forewarned!**

 **This takes place at the end of COA when she goes to the Institute to tell him that she is in love with him. In the book, they meet when Jace is getting out of the elevator and they go to Taki's where she chickens out when he says that he will just be her 'brother' like she asked him to. This is my version of 'what if'. What if Clary told Jace immediately that she was still in love with him? This is where this picks up.**

* * *

-Clary ran down the aisles between the pews, threw herself at the elevator and stabbed the button. "Come on, come on, come on," she muttered. "Come-" The golden doors creaked open.

Jace was standing inside the elevator. His eyes widened when he saw her.

"-on," Clary finished then dropped her arm. "Oh. Hi"

He stared at her. "Clary?"-

She looked into his golden eyes and remembered the first time she saw him in Pandemonium, their first kiss in the green house, the way he said her name like it was the only thing in the world that

mattered that night at Renwicks, their passionate kiss at the Seelie Court and the way he looked at her when he pulled away...and she couldn't take it anymore. She launched herself at him,

stunning him, diving for his lips. They connected and his lips were hard against hers. She could feel the confusion in his embrace slowly turn into something else. Suddenly, he was grabbing at

the back of her shirt, trying to pull her closer. She ran her hands up his sculpted arms and neck and into his hair. His heart was hammering along with hers and both of their hands were shaking.

Their kiss was desperate. It was as if they had moments to live and this was the last thing they would ever get to do.

With a jerk, Jace pulled back looking confused. "Clary?" he said. "What...what was that? I thought you didn't want to be with me like that. You said that you just wanted me to be your brother."

She was expecting this. How could she explain everything she wanted to say? So she just started with "I love you, Jace. I am tired of trying to convince myself otherwise when my whole being wants

to be with you. I am tired of trying to hide my feelings for you from everyone and even from myself. I don't want to wake up one day and realize that I have talked myself out of my love for you.

Because when I am in your arms, it is the best feeling in the world. Everything about it feels right. Not wrong. I don't care what other people think anymore. I can't live in a world where I am

not with you."

Jace looked back at her with the most awed expression. It was like he was pouring every ounce of love he had for her into his eyes so she would be able to see that his soul was hers. He slowly

reached up and put his hands on either side of her face. They locked eyes and he took a ragged breath. "Clary." he said in a whisper. "I have wanted to hear those words from you for so long. I

love you too. More than I ever thought was possible to love someone. You-"

She couldn't stand not to be kissing him any longer. She reached up and kissed him fiercly wrapping her arms around his neck. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose and reached his arms

around her small frame, crushing her into himself. If she thought their kiss a minute ago was desperate, she was wrong. He was everywhere. His hands were in her hair, roaming down her back and

over her butt and down the tops of her thighs. On her face, skimming down her neck and over her shoulders. Not to be outdone by him, her hands explored areas she never thought she would get to

touch again. She lifted the hem of his shirt earning a low growl from him. She slid her hands over his perfectly sculpted chest and around to his back where she dug her nails in. He broke away

to trail kisses down her throat and over her collar bones while his hands trailed up her thigh and lifted up her pleated skirt to slide his slim fingers over her backside. She gasped at the

sensation and he pulled away. His eyes were wild and she could see how hard it was for him to pull away from her.

"Was that too much? Was that okay?" he asked of her.

Clary licked her lips and growled back at him, "No. That was not enough." and crashed against him once more. He was not as gentle anymore. His fingers dug into her legs and butt as he grabbed

at her. He pulled one of her legs up and around his waist while their tongues battled for dominance. She started to lift his blue sweater off of him when he sensed what she wanted and practically

tore it off over his head. She looked at the expanse of his perfect chest and saw the old scars and faded Marks that made him that much more beautiful. He was almost too beautiful to look at.

He looked down at her and said, "Do you want to go upstairs to my room?"

He put all that implied with what he was asking into that small question. Not trusting her voice to be steady, she looked up at him and nodded. His returning smile was radiant. They stepped back

and pushed the button to the correct floor. He slid his hand into hers and looked at her like she was his own personal miracle. They stayed like that, hand in hand, until they got to his room. He

opened the door and they walked in and he turned around and locked the door. He still had his shirt off and she was openly staring at him. They were standing across the room, feet away from each other.

She opened her mouth to ask him why he was so far away when she saw the look on his face. It was pure love and trust and amazment and lust. He suddenly closed the gap in four long strides,

colliding with her mouth. Her heart had never beat like this before. It felt like her chest was going to explode with how much she loved him and how much she wanted him.

He reached around her and picked her up by her ass and wrapped her legs around his waist while never breaking their kiss. He walked over to his bed and laid her gently on the covers. He pulled away to

trail his hands down her legs and pulled her shoes off and threw them across the room. He was still standing by the side of the bed when he began to unbuckle his belt. Clary's heart picked up to

double time when she saw him fumbling with his buckle as his hands shook. She sat up and reached across to his hands and stilled them. "Here. Let me do that." she whispered. She undid his belt then moved to his

button on his jeans. She trailed her hands along the rim of his pants watching his eyes roll back as she did. She popped the button open to expose his black boxer briefs and a very large bulge

trying to escape. Her eyes flew wide open as she realized what was about to happen.

Jace saw this and said, "Only if you want to."

She took a deep breath to steel herself before she replied. "I do. More than I have ever wanted anything else in the world."

At that, Jace climbed on the bed with her and started to kiss her with such passion she thought she would fall to pieces if she didn't have him. He slid his hands down to the bottom of her shirt

and started to lift it up. She helped him get it over her head and thanked her lucky stars that she had worn the black lacy bra she had bought on a whim at the mall instead of her boring white

cotton ones. He looked down at her chest and she saw his eyes darken. He then skimmed his hands down the middle of her chest inbetween her breasts and over her belly button to the side of her skirt

where it zipped. A shudder racked through her body because of his touch. He slowly pulled the zipper down and slid his hand along the inside of her skirt. She closed her eyes at the sensation of

being touched where no one had ever touched her before. He slid his hand over the top of her black cotton panties and she felt like she was going to explode with desire.

He sat up to slide her skirt down her legs and then fling it across the room to where her shoes were. He was now inbetween her legs. He placed his left hand on her right knee while he leaned

forward and placed his other hand on the other side of her hip to steady himself. He started to slide his hand up her thigh and over her side and came to rest on her bra strap on her shoulder. He moved it aside

and leaned down to place a kiss at where it had been. She was trailing her hands over his muscled arms and down his chest like she was trying to memorize every line of him. As he was kissing her

shoulder, he moved down her collar bone to her chest while he whispered "Clary. I love you. You are the most beautiful thing in this world."

She closed her eyes and wondered how she was able to love him more now than she did five minutes ago. He reached around her back while she arched her chest to make it easier for him to reach her

bra clasp, making her breasts press up against him. He undid the clasp and ran his hands down her arms to remove her bra. And then there was nothing in between thier chests. He brought himself back

down to press himself against her body and kiss her. She could feel his bulge against the outside of her panties and a low moan escaped her throat and into Jace's mouth. This seemed to set him

on fire. Their kiss turned from sensual to fierce in a matter of seconds. He propped himself up on his right elbow and drug his left hand down over her breasts. He grabbed them and ran his

fingers over her nipples and bent down to place his mouth over them like he was starving. He teased her nipples with his toungue, nipping and licking them until they stood straight up with her

arousal. She was digging her hands in the back of his hair breathing heavily. He then began to trail his kisses down her flat stomach and over the top of her panties. She thought she was going

to scream with sheer lust and longing when she felt his hot breath on her core.

He placed his hands on either side of her hips over her panties and began to pull them down exposing herself to him. He slid them off of her feet and sat up. He looked down at her with undeniable

demented passion in his golden eyes. She sat up and placed her hands over the tops of his boxer briefs, very aware of his large erection just on the other side of the thin fabric. She slid her

hands down, pulling his underwear with them and exposed his erection to her. It was definitely not average. Clary had seen very few men but was absolutely sure that his manhood was considerably

larger than the vast population. It made her body flush with heat and desire that seemed to pool in her core.

She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down onto her, locking his lips to hers. She felt his hand run down her leg and pull it up and around his back. She obliged and pulled her other leg to

match the other side. He pressed his large erection into her clit and began moving it up and down. Her hands reached around his back and she dug her nails in and earned herself a choked moaning

sound from Jace.

His hands went down to her wet core and found her clit. His fingers moved expertly over it and soon she found herself panting and whispering his name around his mouth. She had never felt a

pleasure like this before. It was like she was on fire and there was no one to put her out. He was making little circling motions with just the right amount of pressure. He slid his finger down and

dragged it over her opening to wet it with her excitement and returned to her clit with a maddening pace. Right when she felt like she was on the brink of shaking apart, he pulled his hand away

and licked his way down her abdomen and coming to rest over her clit. He began this flicking motion with his tongue that made her fling her hand into her mouth to stop herself from screaming out loud.

Her whole body began to shake while this warming sensation was spreading in between her legs. Just when she thought she could take no more, her body began to rack with convulsions as she reached

her peak and orgasmed, moaning Jace's name. She came down and looked down at Jace who was wiping a hand across his mouth and smiling up at her. She knew her eyes were wild and her hair a mess

from thrashing in bed as he brought her to climax, but he still looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He sauntered his way back up to her face and gazed down into her eyes. His hand reached up and pushed her bedraggled hair out of her face. "There is nowhere else I will ever want to be than in

this bed with you." he said to her. "I love you, Clary."

"I love you with every part of my being, Jace. Forever." she responded.

She only had to move a few inches to bring their lips together. His mouth was tender and loving and full of unsaid words. He drug his hands lazily up and down her body while her hands explored every

part of his when the moment had come. He reached down and placed his erection at her entrace waiting for her approval. Clary looked down at his beautiful eyes and gave a small nod telling him to

go on.

He slowly inched his way into her in small incriments as to not hurt her. It was slightly painful but also pleasurable. He kept going until he was buried in her to the hilt, all the while kissing

her passionately. He waited a minute for her body to adjust to him, touching her all over. He teased her pert nipples with his skilled fingers while occasionally dipping his head to place them

in his mouth. She was kissing every part of him she could reach in the small space between them. His lips. His jaw. His neck and shoulders when he started to move back and forth.

There was no pain this time. Only pleasure. It made her moan his name into his ear. "Jace." she said. "Oh God, yes." The pace was slow at first. He was thrusting into her as deep as he could go

with every stroke, taking his time. She loved the way he felt inside of her. She was so full and she could feel how tight she was around Jace and she loved it.

His pace then began to pick up like he couldn't control it. That's when the pressure began to build in a different part of her. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. He lifted himself

up so he could look down at her while he made her come undone. His hips begin to pound into her as he moaned, "You're so tight, baby." She raked her fingers over her own body while saying in a moan for him to go faster, harder. Not to stop.

He thankfully obliged and then the bed was hitting against the wall behind it from the force of his focused thrusts. There was a pressure that was starting to build inside of her everytime he thrust deeply into her and it was amazing. Her small hands grabbed at his arms that held himself over her and her nails began to dig lightly into his skin as the pleasure kept building. Her eyes closed and she tossed her head back when it hit. She started to convulse involutarily while her body reached oragasm.

When she came down after a long minute, she

looked back up at him and saw fire. Fire in his eyes, fire all around him, fire where ever his hands touched her. As her breathing began to return to somewhat normal while she came down from her

high, his breathing picked up.

"Clary." he moaned. "Oh. Yes."

His pace picked up to an impressive speed that made her think the room HAD finally gone up in the flames that she had just been seeing. Both of thier bodies were trembling together. With a sudden cry of ecstacy from Jace, he came

apart inside of her, shaking with pleasure for what seemed to be and impressively long time. He collapsed onto her, their naked bodies colliding with a sheen of swear over them both. He buried his

face in the crook of her neck until his ragged breathing returned to normal. He pulled himself off of her and laid flush against her side. She angled her body towards his and reached up to run

her fingers through his hair.

"I can't believe that just happened." Jace whispered to her. "I imagined it happening a thousand times but never in a million years did I think it would be possible. I struggled with telling

myself that it would never happen because you didn't feel that way toward me anymore."

Clary looked back into his eyes and leaned in for a quick press of her lips against his. "I have never loved you in any way other than this way since the day I first saw you. I told you I didn't

want to live a lie telling myself that I didn't. I will never fight my feelings for you again. Never. I love you, Jace. And nothing will ever change that. Ever."

He reached out and cupped her face in his hand as he leaned in and kissed her long and good.

That is when the loud knocking on his door came. "Jace! Did you get the food from Taki's yet?" It was Isabelle. Jace looked at Clary quickly and smiled wickedly. "No! I got distracted!" he replied loudly.

Clary couldn't help but let out a small giggle. The doorknob jiggled and she heard Isabelle sigh in frustration. "Why is your door locked?" she yelled through the door. Jace sat up and grabbed his

pants and started to put them on. "Maybe I have a girl in my room." Jace yelled back. Even though the door seperated them, she could see Isabelle's eyes rolling as she said, "Sure you do, Jace.

Now come on! I am hungry and I want to go with you. I want to stop by that shop on the way to get this pair of red gloves I saw the other day."

Jace turned around and looked worriedly at Clary. She was unsure if she wanted Isabelle to know that she was the girl in his room yet. She then reminded herself that she wasn't going to hide her

feelings anymore, no matter what anyone thought. After deciding that, she yelled out "Well, I guess I will go too. I worked up quite an appetite."

Isabelle's foot that she was impatiently tapping on the floor outside his door came to a stop. "Clary?! Is that you?" she asked, her voice going up three octaves.

Jace looked at her and grabbed her hand to pull it to his mouth to kiss it and she replied with a resounding "Yes!".

Jace crossed the room and flung the door open. Isabelle's eyes widened with pure shock as she saw Clary laying under Jace's covers smiling shyly. "Umm. Okay. I guess I will wait by the elevator."

she said in a shocked voice.

Jace closed the door and Clary pulled the covers back to kneel on the bed. Jace came across the room and wrapped her naked body in his arms and kissed her. He pulled away after a minute and

looked down at her. "One person down and the whole world to go." he whispered. She smiled up at him thinking there was no way the love she felt for him could ever be wrong and nobody was going to tell

her otherwise. Climbing down the bed, she replied "Well I guess I should put my clothes back on. I don't want to cause a traffic accident walking down the street to Taki's butt naked."

"That, you would do." he murmured back. "Oh, and by the way, you were amazing for your first time. I am always amazing so there is no need for you to tell me how amazing I was. Wait. Do tell me anyway."

She picked up a pillow off of his bed and flung it at him hitting him dead in the face. "You're unbelievable, Jace."

"That's what I keep telling everybody!" he yelled.

She hurriedly pulled on all her clothes and ran her fingers through her crazy hair. They walked to the door and opened it. Jace placed his hand in hers. "You ready?" he asked of her. She took a

deep breath and looked up into his beautiful eyes and saw the way he was looking at her. When he looked at her like that, she felt like she could conquer the world. "Yes. Definitely." she

answered and reached up on her the tip of her toes to kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace Herondale is a young professor of music at NYU. He has had his eye on one particular student throughout the semester and she occupies most of his thoughts when he is alone in his bedroom at night. Now that the semester is over, he is going to go out and look for someone to help him forget all about the red head. Hopefully...

* * *

Jace takes one last look in the mirror and runs a hand through his golden blonde hair one last time before walking to his door. His best friend Alec is tapping his foot and standing in the foyer of their home waiting for him. "I swear, you are worse than a woman sometimes." Alec mutters under his breath as Jace opens the door and steps through it and into the hall outside of the apartment.

"Sorry." Jace says in reply. "The hair dresser cut my hair shorter than I wanted yesterday and I am still trying to get used to it. Instead of just being able to run my hands through it, I have to put in a little product so it doesn't stick up."

"Whatever Jace." Alec says as he locks their apartment. "I am just not looking forward to hearing my boyfriend complain about us being late."

Jace leads them over to the elevator and pushes the down button and sticks his hands in the pockets of his navy blue slacks. His belt was a caramel color and he had a white and blue vertical striped shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and showed his lean and muscular forearms. His shoes matched his belt and he was happy with how he looked for his blind date. "So, what does this girl look like?" he asks as the doors open up to the elevator.

"All I know is she has red hair. That is all Izzy told me." Alec says as they step into the elevator and hit the lobby button.

"And tell me again why I agreed to this?" Jace asks his friend and roommate one last time. Now that he knows she has red hair, he hopes he won't be let down because the first thing he thought about was his very attractive student, Clarissa that he hadn't been able to stop thinking about for the past four months. He thought he was finally free of lusting after her since the semester thankfully ended and she graduated. He didn't think he would be able to take seeing her every day again if she took another one of his classes and _not_ tear her clothes off.

They had shared many long and lingering looks and even a few conversations where the sexual tension between them was thicker than metal. She would ask him a question and he would have to stop his eyes from roaming to her plump lips or breasts while she talked. She also happened to sit where her legs were eye level with him. He hated when she wore skirts because it would be so distracting to try and keep his eyes from her core. A few times he couldn't help it and snuck a few lingering glances and had to sit down behind his desk to hide the tent that would form in his pants.

"Dude." Alec says and hits his arm with his hand. Jace pulls himself out of his daydream and looks over to him. "Are you listening to me? You have been complaining about not getting laid and you told me about that red head in your class too many times to count. When Izzy said she had made a new friend through her new boyfriend and she had red hair, I figured she could provide an outlet for you."

"I still can't believe you talked me into this." Jace says under his breath as the elevator doors open to the lobby and the two men step out.

When they get to the bar where this date is going to take place, Alec swings the door open and Jace follows him in. It is crowded but since Jace is six-two, he can see over most of everyone. Alec, being even taller, is the first to spot his boyfriend Magnus and his sister Izzy. Jace follows his eyes to the back corner of the bar and sees a red headed girl with a tight black dress on. Her hair is pinned up and the dress hugs her very luscious and very sexy curves. Her ass is perfectly round and high and the perfect size while her waist pulls in and gives her an hour glass figure. The only problem is that she has her back to him and he can't see her face yet. But if the back of her is any indication of how the front of her looks, than he is in for a very good night.

He looks back down in front of him as the two men make their way through the crowd. Alec stops off at the bar and says he is going to order them some beers and Jace continues on his way. After a few more seconds, he breaks out into the small area that his friends are in and gets a close up look at the back of his blind date. Being so close to her he noticed how he missed just how perfect her ass was. He wanted to reach out and grab it but Izzy saw him and flailed her arms at him excitedly.

She set her drink down and grabbed the arm of the red head and said something to her that he couldn't make out over the music playing in the bar. He took a few steps closer to the two women, never taking his eyes off of his date, and came to a stop a couple of feet away. He could hear Izzy say, "Clary, this is Jace." and he put on his most charming smile as she began to turn around.

The moment he saw her face, his jaw dropped. His eyes widened with surprise and hers did too. Her perfectly plump lips popped open just a little and her bright green eyes locked onto his golden ones. It was her. His student that he had been lusting after all semester. Clarissa Fairchild.

He stood there looking at her like a fool for a while before her lips slowly pulled up and into a shy smile.

"Wait a minute." Izzy says looking between the two of them. "Do you two know each other?"

She answers her without taking her eyes off of him. "He was my music teacher this past semester."

Jace can see from the corner of his eye, Izzy's brows pull together in thought. "You mean...this is the teacher that you want to..."

Izzy doesn't get to finish her sentence because Clarissa cuts her eyes in her direction, clearly warning her, and gives her a look to shut up. "Yes. The one who gave such great lectures." she says pointedly, looking into Izzy's eyes.

"Right. Such great lectures." Izzy says robotically and smiles wickedly as she looks back to Jace.

"I thought Alec said your name was Clary." Jace says to her and mentally face palms himself. The first thing he says is about her name and not something smooth.

"And Izzy told me your name is Jace when your class says Jonathan Herondale." she retorts and pulls her drink up to her mouth and takes a sip through her straw. The way her lips wrap around the small cylindrical plastic tube is almost enough to turn him on. Damn her and her luscious lips.

"It is Jonathan but everyone just calls me Jace because of my initials." he explains after pulling his eyes back to hers.

"And everyone calls me Clary. Short for Clarissa." she tells him and smirks. "I am glad you recognized me." she continues. "That could have been awkward if I knew you and you didn't remember me."

Jace smirks at her and lets out a tiny chuckle. "Trust me." he tells her seriously. "I could never forget you."

"Oh really." she says with a wicked smile. "And why is that?" she asks. The air in between them suddenly becomes thick and he has to swallow roughly before he even thinks about answering her.

Jace hasn't taken his eyes off of her since she turned around and he is just about to tell her exactly why when Alec bumps into him and he has to turn away from her eyes and catch his friend before he falls over. "Sorry Jace." Alec says to him. "That drunk guy just fell into me." He nods over to where a guy is swaying on his feet and he sends him a glare that would make him cower if he were looking at him.

"That's alright." he tells Alec with a slightly bitter tone and his friend looks at him more closely.

"You sure?" Alec asks. "Because you sound pretty pissed."

Jace lets out a small huff before answering. "Yeah. I'm sure. It's fine." Alec still looks a little wary but hands Jace his beer anyway and leaves to greet his boyfriend that is over by Izzy.

When Jace looks back at Clary, she has a small entertained smile on her lips. "What are you smiling about?" he asks her playfully.

"Nothing." she shrugs her shoulders. "You just look like you wanted to murder him."

"That's because we were in the middle of a conversation...wait. You did graduate, didn't you?" he suddenly asks. The last thing he needs is to get fired from his job for dating or having sex with a student which is a big no-no.

She lets out a tiny laugh and says, "Yes. I graduated. I am no longer off limits for you if you are worried about this date." She smirks up at him and then gets this inquisitive look on her face as she begins to speak again. "Unless, that is what you like and I no longer hold your interest. That is, if I haven't been misinterpreting your signals all semester."

He takes a step closer to her and is only a foot away from her. He can smell the strawberry scent of her shampoo. "And what signals would those be?" he asks huskily. My God, she is even hotter than he remembered from three weeks ago. The tight black dress she is wearing is dangerously low cut and his eyes can't help but dart down and steal glances at her cleavage every time she isn't looking.

"The same ones I have been putting off." she says as her voice drops and becomes even sexier than before. "Why do you think I wore so many skirts the last few weeks of your class? Did you think I didn't see your eyes wondering in between my legs and then you running to sit behind your desk?" She inches closer as she sets down her drink on the table beside them and looks up at him through her long black lashes. Her eyes are fluttering portraying innocence but her body is screaming otherwise.

One hip is jutted out to the side and one hand has it's fingers stretched out and is skimming his abdomen while her other hand goes to her mouth and her fingers drag lazily across her full lips. He feels himself twitch inside of his pants and his arm is then coming out and touching her waist. "You noticed?" he asks. "And you did it to torture me?"

She smiles deviously up at him and says, "Maybe. Or maybe I wanted you to lose your self control and take me after class when I had to ask you a question about an assignment."

He reaches around behind her and pinches the clip that is holding her hair up and pulls it out. Her hair tumbles down her back in fat waves and he tosses the clip on the ground like it has fatally offended him. "I like your hair better down." he says lowly to her. The hand that was resting on her waist grabs hold of her and he pulls her body to him. He can see that his friends and a guy that he thinks is Izzy's new boyfriend, Simon, watching them with rapt expressions on their faces, but he couldn't care less. He was going to have her tonight. He wasn't going to wait any longer.

"And what else do you like?" she asks him seductively and he pulls her hips flush with his and she lets out a small surprised sound when she feels his growing erection.

"Why don't you come back to my place and I will show you?" he says to her and she bites her lip and nods slowly to him. He takes his beer and downs the rest of it and then grabs her hand with a wicked smile that she returns and then he is pulling her behind him. He hears Izzy shout "You go girl!" he assumes to Clary but he just keeps pulling her behind him. It is only a five minute walk to his building and it seems that with every step, the sexual tension between them grows exponentially.

He never lets go of her hand and every time they steal glances at each other, the anticipation of what is to come grows to an almost unbearable high. Every time he thinks it has crested, he is proven wrong by a look from her.

They finally reach his building and he hurries them along to the elevator which thankfully opens right up and he pulls her into it with him. Neither one of them says a word as the elevator starts to move. Jace looks down at her with lust in his eyes and she returns the heavy look with her bright green ones. All he wants to do is kiss her but he knows that once he does, he won't be able to stop so he has to wait till there is no one around. They stare at each other, her chest moving heavily up and down squeezing her breasts in her dress and making them bulge, until the elevator dings and the doors slide open.

He reluctantly breaks eye contact with her and then he is pulling her out of the elevator and heading towards his apartment door. He lets go of her hand for the first time and dives his hand into his pocket and pulls out his keys. He shoves the correct one into the bottom lock and then the top and then he is turning the knob and letting her go in first.

She stops halfway down the foyer and turns to watch as he shuts the door behind him and locks it. He locks eyes with her when he turns around and then the world around them stops. There is only him and Clary and all of the built up sexual tension and frustration that both of them have been building up for months. He takes two long and heavy strides to her and wraps his arms around her waist and tugs her into him.

She lets out a tiny little noise as he crushes her body against his and her lips part as her tongue drags across them. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this." he says in his most lust filled voice.

"Do what?" she asks with her voice heavy as well and then it is like a bomb explodes. "Do this." he says sternly and then he crashes his mouth against hers. She lets out a surprised small moan into his mouth that sets him on fire and then their tongues are sliding roughly against one another's. She tastes sweet and her lips are softer than he imagined they would be.

Her petite body molds around his and one of his hands slides up her back and into her hair. The other is grabbing a handful of her ass and pressing her against his now rock hard dick. Her small hands push up between them and then she is grabbing his shirt in the middle and rips it open. He can hear the buttons hitting the floor and he could care less that he just bought this shirt. Clary's hands slide over his chest and he makes a grunting noise of satisfaction that he didn't know he could make and then he is lifting her up and pushing her against the wall.

She squeaks and pulls away from his mouth as his lips trail down and to her chest. He nips at her cleavage and then she is thankfully pulling her arms out of her dress and lets it fall to around her waist. He thanks every star that he ever wished on as a child that she isn't wearing a bra. Her breasts pop out and he pulls back to look at their perfection. Her tear drop breasts are perky and her nipples are the most wonderful color of pink that he has ever seen.

Her hands slide up and into his hair and then she is pushing his mouth onto them. He grabs one nipple with his lips and pinches it between his lips and rolls it, earning the most luscious sounding moan from her lips. He dives back in and takes the whole nipple in his mouth and begins to flick it with his tongue before swirling it around it and releasing it to tend to the other one. He does the same thing to her other breast and then she is unwrapping her legs from around him and hopping down.

He looks at her with disappointment...until she drops to her knees in front of him. Her hands fly to his belt buckle and his stomach coils with anticipation at what she is about to do. When she unbuckles his belt, she unbuttons and unzips his pants and looks back up at him through her long lashes and he groans at the sight. His imagination was sorely lacking when imagining what she would look like on her knees in front of him. She is so fucking hot he can barely control himself. He feels like the second she touches his dick, he will cum all over her.

Her eyes lock with his as her hands pull down his pants and boxers and his dick pops free, hitting her in the face. She wraps her hand around it and his dick grows impossibly harder at her touch. She guides it to her mouth while still looking into his eyes and he has never been so turned on in his fucking life. Her lips rub over the tip of his head and he bites his bottom lip as he fists one of his hands in her long red hair. She opens her mouth and then...holy fuck. She takes all of him in her mouth, sliding slowly down the whole length of his hard shaft.

Jace can't help but close his eyes and moan at the feeling of her wet mouth wrapped around him. She pulls back agonizingly slow and then back down and takes him all of the way again. "Fuuuck." he says lowly.

"You're so fucking big." he hears her say and then his lips turn up as his eyes open back up and he looks at her.

"You seem to handle it just fine." he says and she bounces her head up and down quickly to demonstrate that she can. He has only ever had one woman take all of him in her mouth like Clary is doing and her teeth scraped him. But not Clary. All he can feel is her tongue and the softness of her cheeks as they suction around him. Within a minute, his legs are shaking and he has to pull out of her mouth. She is just too good at that.

She smiles knowingly at him from her knees and then he is bending down and grabbing her and stands her up. Her hands fly to his shirt that is hanging off of him and she pulls it the rest of the way off while he kicks his shoes and pants off that were around his ankles. Her dress is still wrapped around her waist and that just won't do for him.

He grabs the hem of her stretchy black dress and pulls it down over her hips. His eyes travel down to her core and his eyes widen and fill with even more lust when he sees that she isn't wearing any underwear. She is leaning against the wall of the foyer that they never made it past and she is smiling mischievously at him. Her hands are sliding up and down her body slowly, her fingers trailing lightly against her skin, making his eyes follow the movement until they reach her core.

He watches with rapt attention as her fingers start to rub tiny circles on her clit and then he is diving back to her. He pushes her hand aside and then falls to his knees as he pulls one of her legs up to rest on his shoulder. His tongue darts out and rubs her clit, earning a long sigh from her, and his dick becomes almost uncomfortably hard when he realizes just how wet she is. His fingers on one hand dig into her thigh while the other one slides up the inside of her leg. His fingers find their target and then he is pushing them into her as she moans out his name. "Jace." she says in a shaky voice.

The soft folds of her core wrap tightly around his two fingers inside of her as his tongue continues it's assault of her clit. Her hands fly to his hair and she grabs on with force and pushes him closer into her. She lets out this long and sensual sigh that has Jace's hair standing on end. He starts to move his fingers inside of her in a 'come here' motion and her hips roll forward to him.

Taking this as a good sign, he speeds up his fingers inside of her while his tongue puts pressure on her nub as he slides it over it at a furious pace. He usually never goes down on a woman but he is loving every second of this. She tastes so deliciously sweet in his mouth and she is so wet that his hand is almost fully covered with her arousal. Knowing that he is the cause of it after lusting after her for so _fucking_ long is the biggest turn on that he has ever experienced. His dick, which would have usually softened somewhat by now from putting all of his attention onto pleasuring someone else, is still painfully hard. He can feel his pre-cum seeping out and running down his shaft.

He feels Clary's leg that is slung over his shoulder tense while her other leg begins to shake slightly. She lets out a long strangled moan followed by "Fuuucck. Oh God!" Her breathing becomes a little erratic and he can't help but let his lips curl up ever so slightly knowing that he was about to make her cum. Another thirty seconds goes by before she grabs his hair roughly and screams out a moaning sound. Her walls are squeezing his fingers that are inside of her in waves and just as that stops, her clit then starts to throb with it's release and she moans even louder as her leg that is holding her up begins to shake.

When her moans stop and he can hear nothing but her strong pants, he pulls back and looks up at her. Her head is leaned back on the wall with her eyes closed and a small and blissed-out looking smile is on her perfect lips. His hand that was inside of her grabs his shirt on the floor next to him and he wipes away the wetness from her and from his mouth before placing a kiss on her inner thigh. She lets out a soft sigh as he starts to kiss his way up her body, nipping at her skin every few kisses, and paying extra attention to her breasts. He is just about to dive back in to her other nipple when her hands grab his face and turns it up to hers.

Her bright green eyes are heavy with desire as they meet his and she says, "Fuck me. _Now._ ", her tone leaving no room for argument. He waists no time in grabbing the back of her thighs and hitching them around his waist as his mouth claims hers again. He starts to walk toward his room and to his bed and tosses her onto the perfectly made bed. "I'm on birth control and have been tested." she says as she looks up to him.

"I was tested last month and haven't had sex since." he replies and she smiles the sexiest smile he has ever seen. Her eyes light up with a less than innocent promise as she bites down sexily on her bottom lip and that is when he looses all control.

He practically jumps on top of her and claims her mouth with his as her hand goes down between them. She wraps her fingers around him and he moans into her mouth as she pumps him a few times and then she is rubbing the head of his dick along her folds. When she finally stills him over her entrance, he immediately rolls his hips and pushes into her.

Her petite frame rolls with pleasure as she wraps tightly around his dick, squeezing him perfectly. He stays there for a moment to gain his composure before he spills himself inside of her with how turned on he is. He isn't a fucking teenager and he should have more self control than that but when he looks down at her, he can't help but practically cum. She is everything he finds attractive in a woman. It was like she was crafted with him specifically in mind. "I've wanted you for so fucking long." he says as he hovers over her.

Her hands slide slowly up his chest while she lightly scrapes her nails on his skin and she looks seductively up at him. "Then have me." she says lowly and that is the only thing he needs to hear before he pulls back and slams into her again. She arches her back a little and closes her eyes and he starts to set himself a steady pace.

Her wet warmth wrapped around his dick is so much better than he ever imagined. He can feel every part of her as he pulls out and slams back inside of her. After a few minutes of this, she lifts one leg up and rests it on his shoulder as he sits up a little and she rolls slightly on her side. When he pushes back into her, they both let out pleasurable moans because of how deep he was able to go. His eyes even roll back in his head a little before he looks back down at the unbelievably hot red head.

He wraps one hand around the thigh of the leg that is pointed at the ceiling in front of his shoulder while her other leg is in between his where he is on his knees. He uses his grip on her thigh to pull her roughly into him and both of their bodies shudder with pleasure at the sensation of him sliding so deeply into her.

He starts out slow and then begins to pick up his pace. Clary has just started to moan non stop while Jace grunts ferally with each plunge into her. "Don't fucking stop." she manages to squeak out through her heavy moans.

"Wasn't planning on it." he tells her as he feels himself building to an incredible high. His thrust become harder and faster and one of her hands fly to the bed and she fists a handful of his sheets while the other grabs a hold of the wrist of the hand that is on her thigh. She squeezes it and then her head tosses back as her walls begin to throb around his dick wonderfully. Her brows pull together as her eyes shut tight and she screams out her release. The feeling her tightening around him is what allows him to finally let himself go.

His orgasm has been building steadily and when he finally lets it go, he grunts out louder than he thought he would as the force of his orgasm makes him scrunch his eyes shut tight. It is, hands down, the strongest and best and longest orgasm of his whole fucking life. He feels his cum shoot out of him and into her and he smiles inwardly at him marking his territory inside of her.

When he opens his eyes, he sees stars for a moment before they focus on Clary below him. Her chest is heaving up and down beautifully and her face is turned towards him. She looks hot as fucking hell with her after glow as her cheeks flush red from cumming. Her eyes find his and then she is pulling him to fall on top of her. Her leg that was up in the air slides to the side of him as his dick falls out of her.

His lips press firmly against hers while she shifts her body to press along the length of his. His left hand goes down to her bare ass and he gives it a tight squeeze as his tongue pushes into her mouth. Her breasts push up against his chest while his other hand goes behind her head and buries itself in her thick hair.

After a minute of kissing, he starts to feel himself begin to harden again as his mind replays the sex they just had. It was the best he ever had and he wants more...right now. He rolls his hips and presses his newly hard member against her and she lets out a surprised noise before pulling back and looking down at him. "Already?" she asks. "Most men can't get it up so quickly afterwards."

"I usually can't. But you turn me on like no other and I find that I want more of you; as much as I can get." He tells her and watches as she blushes slightly as her eyes dart down to his chest. Her lips pulls up into a small smile and then she is saying, "Then what are you waiting for?"

A wicked grin pulls up his lips and then he is rolling on top of her and kissing her passionately as her legs come up and wrap around his waist.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is a long one folks. I don't know why or how but when I started writing this, it turned out to be a little short story that took on a life of it's own, making it long and with a slow build up. It's also a little more graphic than the first two so be prepared for some dirty words. I hope everyone enjoys it! **Thanks for reading!**_

 _Also, if you wanted to know the dress I had in mind for Clary in this story, just google "new sexy prom dress spaghetti strap bandage back deep v neck side split green" I know its ridiculously long but I couldn't find the name of the dress. It should be one of the first dresses to pop up in images._

* * *

Clary slides out of her car, her green dress falling open at the slit to reveal almost all of her left leg, and adjusts the straps of her dress. She looks down and sticks her hands in the top and pulls her breasts up to where they are practically bulging out of the deep V that drops to the base of her rib cage. Her nipples are protruding through the thin material because she can't exactly wear a bra with it and she briefly wonders if it is too slutty. There isn't exactly a way to hide them. Her hair is perfectly curled into soft waves and she finally perfected the smoky eye look that her best friend Izzy taught her how to do. "My God." she exclaims, closing her eyes and bringing a hand up to cover her face as a light blush spreads across it. "This is stupid. I'm just going to go home."

"No, you're not!" Izzy says sternly while trying to keep her voice somewhat low. Her heels click on the asphalt as she teeters precariously around Clary's car and over to her. "You are going to go in there and seduce the _shit_ out of him."

Clary looks up to Izzy and her eyes hold the slight panic that is slowly creeping it's way into her. She has no idea what she is doing. She's just a stupid art appraiser. "I have no idea what I am doing. I'm just a dorky and uncoordinated art freak."

Izzy rolls her eyes and grabs her friend by both of her shoulders and then dips her head to come eye level with her. She waits until Clary is looking back at her before she says, "You are incredibly beautiful and have no idea how sexy you are. We've been friends for ten years, since freshman year of college, and you have never seen yourself clearly. Especially since you were a late developer. You have the perfect hourglass figure with just the right amount of boobs and butt to not make you look like a porn star."

"Izzzyyy..." Clary whines looking away from the gushing description her friend is giving her. She always feels so awkward when someone tells her she's pretty or sexy or anything like that.

"Don't _Izzy_ me." the black haired girl says, cutting Clary off. "It's true and it's about time you accepted it."

"I've probably just imagined the whole thing in my head. He probably just thinks I am some freak because he's caught me looking at him so many times. I'll bet he's even thought about getting a restraining order..." Clary whines.

"For the love of..." Izzy says dramatically and shakes her friend just a little. "Where did 'I'm going to make him scream my name before the night's over' girl go? I like that girl better. You remember her, don't you? She looks exactly like you, was wearing the same dress you are and was just in the car with me. She was confident and was determined to get her former boss, Jace Herondale, between her legs tonight."

"He was never _MY_ boss. He was my boss's, boss's. boss." she clarifies, trying pathetically to change the subject.

"Right." Izzy says tiredly. "Whatever. You got that promotion to a different department that you've been wanting and now, he's no longer 'your boss' which means..."

"...that I can have a relationship with him." Clary finishes and takes a deep breath. "Or at least fuck him."

"Exactly!" Izzy exclaims with a beaming smile. "Now, it's time to go inside. You look _INSANELY_ hot tonight. So hot, he won't know what hit him. He won't be able to think about anything other than getting you under him again. _If_ you know what I mean." She winks and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and Clary can't help but smile and huff out a small amused breath of laughter.

"So, you don't think I'm over dressed?" Clary asks a little insecurely. She looks down at herself again and surveys her silky green dress with it's plunging neck line and slit up to the top of her thigh and looks back to Izzy.

"Absolutely not." she responds definitively. "You are perfectly dressed for a fancy New York auction house's 25th anniversary party."

Clary closes her eyes and swallows roughly trying to regain the confidence she had as she drove here to the party. Mr. Herondale has been the star of her wet dreams since she started working at the auction house two years ago. Her former boss, Mr. Bane, had hired her on a whim during her interview and when she started work the next day, she laid eyes on him for the first time. He came in to Mr. Bane's office and walked right by her as Mr. Bane was telling her what he expected of her in her new job. He was focused solely on something on his phone and didn't see her sitting in the chair across from her boss and started asking him questions.

She was grateful that he didn't notice her right away because it gave her time to stare at him with her mouth hanging open like a fool. He was all different variations of gold. His hair was a dusty yellow gold with lighter gold highlights that naturally streaked through it while his skin was the most perfect honey gold color that you would expect someone to have when they came home from vacation they took to a tropical place. His eyes though were the most incredible part of him. She had never seen anything like them. They were such a light brown that verged on being green that they were actually a beautiful golden color that contrasted perfectly with everything else about him. She actually had to squeeze her legs together and fold them to dull the sensation of the intense longing that was making her wet by just looking at him.

After a minute of conversation between the two men, which she didn't remember a second of, Mr. Bane smiled and gestured towards her, calling Mr. Herondale's attention to her. She rose to her feet automatically and when he turned to look at her, she swears she saw his eyes widen fractionally with appreciation. His eyes raked her up and down fairly quickly as she held out her hand for him to shake as introduction. He then turned his body fully to face her and gave her the sexiest smirk she had ever seen in her life. She swears that she almost had an orgasm in that moment.

Since then, they have exchanged long and flirtatious looks almost everyday. She would sometimes catch him looking at her and he would always say these little sexually suggestive comments that seemed innocent on the surface but she knew what he was really trying to say. His eyes would become hooded towards her and he would give her that signature smirk that made her weak in the knees. Nothing had ever happened between them because relationships with your boss or employee were vehemently against company rules and they both would have been fired if they had been found out. But now...she doesn't directly work for him anymore which means he's free game.

Resolve then solidifies in Clary's chest as she opens her eyes and looks at Izzy with a smirk of her own. "Wish me luck." she says to her.

"Honey, in that dress, you don't need any luck." Izzy leans forward and kisses her friend on the cheek and then turns to get back in the car. "Make him scream your name." she says with a wicked smile before getting in the car and driving away to her date with Simon and leaving her on the sidewalk.

She looks up to the museum where the party is and takes a deep breath before climbing the steps to the entrance. Once inside, she finds that Izzy was right about the dress. Everyone is dressed very elegantly and the men are in either nice suits or tuxes. There is soft music playing and tables placed throughout the venue that are counter height, negating the need for chairs.

After a quick circle around the edges of the party, she spots her old boss Mr. Bane and his boyfriend Alec. She walks over to them and when she gets close, Mr. Bane sees her and a surprised look crosses his face while he raises one eyebrow at her. "Well, well Miss. Fairchild." he says with a sly smile. "Someone wore their big girl dress tonight. You look like sex on a stick."

"Hi Mr. Bane." she says with a slight blush on her cheeks at his comment.

"Nope. None of that anymore." he says in his most chastising tone. "I'm Magnus to you from now on. I'm not your boss anymore. And anyway, you know I hated being called Mr. Bane. It reminds me of my father, may he rot in hell."

"Alright, _Magnus_." she says with a smile.

"You remember my very sexy boyfriend, Alec, don't you?" he asks her with a dramatic wave over to the man in question.

"I do. It's nice to see you again." she tells him and he nods and smiles politely at her, looking a little exasperated at his boyfriend's comment. He doesn't seem like much of a talker so Clary doesn't take it personally when he doesn't say anything and looks back out into the crowd of people.

"Wow." she hears a deep voice say right next to her ear. She spins around and her face almost crashes into Sebastian Verlac's face. He had bent down to her level to say that and with the way he was looking at her, she could tell exactly what he meant by that one small word. "You look..." he motions down and then back up her body, his eyes following the motion, "...incredible."

Clary smiles and curses her pale skin that is betraying her right now by turning her cheeks red. She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and looks down at the floor for a moment before looking back up to meet his dark eyes. "Thanks, Sebastian."

"You are very welcome." he replies with a sexy smile.

Sebastian has shown interest in her a few times but has never acted on it because he was sort-of one of her bosses. Well, not anymore he's not. "Let me get you a drink." he tells her and gives her a small almost imperceptible wink and then disappears towards the open bar. Once he is gone, she spins around to face the rest of the crowd and after a moment of looking, curses her damn short stature. She has three inch heels on tonight but they aren't exactly helping her see over the sea of people that are there.

"He's over by the ice sculpture across the dance floor." Magnus says from right next to her and she whips her head around to him.

"Who?" she asks with her horrible acting skills, trying to play dumb.

"Your golden boy." he whispers to her, leaning in close, and she knows that she is busted. "How did you know?" Clary asks sounding embarrassed.

"Because when I am in the same room as the two of you, the sexual tension between the both of you suffocates me. It's a wonder that the two of you haven't had sex yet."

Clary's heart starts to beat in her chest excitedly at his words. "You think there's sexual tension between us?"

Magnus rolls his eyes heavily before setting his drink down on the table beside them and looks back to her. "Without a doubt. And now that you aren't 'under him' anymore, I suggest that you go and get ' _under him_ '."

"You sound like Izzy." Clary says with a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. She leans to the left, looking in the direction that Magnus said Mr. Herondale was, and she finally spots him and damn, does he look sexy as _fuck_.

He is wearing a tux that is perfectly tailored to his perfectly sculpted body and his hair is perfectly pushed back. She pulls her bottom lip into her mouth and bites it a little as she thinks about the naughty things she wants to do to him. "Magnus, can you tell Sebastian that I...I don't know, had to go to the bathroom?"

"No way." he says furrowing his brows immensely, like the idea was horrific to him. "Use him. Go to the edge of the dance floor and flirt shamelessly with Sebastian. Make sure Mr. Herondale can see the two of you."

"Why?" Clary asks, completely oblivious to what he is trying to tell her.

"It will make him jealous." he explains. "With the way you look tonight, he will be drooling within seconds of laying eyes on you, but you don't want to make it too easy for him. Flirt with Sebastian, laugh at his jokes, touch his arm and let your hand linger there. It will make him jealous. If I know him like I think I do, it will drive him crazy. He won't be able to stand that you aren't paying attention to him and he'll come for you. He'll try to take your attention away from Sebastian."

"He's right." Alec says, speaking up. "I went to college with him and we roomed together for a year in a frat house. He won't like that you aren't paying attention to him and he'll come for you."

"You think so?" she asks looking between the two men.

"I know so." Alec replies and then goes back to looking bored out of his mind.

She finds Mr. Herondale again and takes a deep cleansing breath before saying, "Tell Sebastian that I'm on the edge of the dance floor...looking at something."

"Yes ma'am." Magnus says with a wink and then she is gliding her way through the crowd. Quite a few men take long looks at her as she passes but her eyes are trained solely on her golden boy. Once she reaches the dance floor, she stops and looks away from him. She wouldn't exactly be playing hard to get if she was caught staring at him like she always does. Instead, she lets her eyes wonder for a minute, looking around and smiling and waving at a few people she knows.

"I thought you'd run off." Sebastian says from behind her and she turns around and sees a crooked smile that is surprisingly very sexy.

"I just wanted a little breathing room." she tells him. "It was really crowded back there." He hands her a glass of white wine and she says thank you.

"Congratulations on your promotion." Sebastian smiles widely at her and she once again tells him thank you. "I guess that means that I am not your boss anymore."

"Well, you never were technically my boss. You and Magnus have the same job but he runs the art side of it while you run the antiques side. But I guess you sort of were." When she gets that last word out of her mouth is when she feels this heavy weight settle over her. It feels like someone is watching her...Mr. Herondale. She only feels that way when he is looking at her.

She looks out at everyone like she is just aimlessly looking around, when she is really wanting to see if _he_ is looking. When her eyes finally land on him, her heart jumps into her throat.

The very attractive woman he is next to is still talking animatedly to him but it seems like he isn't hearing a word of it. For just a moment, it feels like the world has stopped and it's just the two of them as they stare at one another. She sees his adam's apple bob up and down with a rough swallow as his eyes rake incredibly slowly down and then back up her body. His eyes carry such weight behind them, it almost feels like his hands are skimming up and down her body instead of his gaze. His eyes take their time going over her leg that is protruding from the high slit and she has to clench her thighs together. Goosebumps raise on her skin as a shudder rolls through her body when his eyes lock with hers.

"Are you cold?" she hears Sebastian ask and it physically pains her to have to look back to him and away from Mr. Herondale. Her brows furrow in confusion. "You have goosebumps." he says and looks to her arms.

When she looks down, her body is covered with them and her nipples are poking hard against the silk material of her dress, making them a prominent feature of it. "No. I'm fine. I just got a cold chill but I'm fine. I promise."

He had already started to move to take his tuxedo jacket off but stopped once she said that. If she wasn't mistaken, he looked relived by her words. It was probably because his eyes kept darting to her pert nipples and then back up to anything else. It was like he was trying so hard to not look but he just couldn't help himself.

She smirks then thinking that if she was having that affect on him, then surely there was a chance that she could have that affect on a certain blonde. "Do you want to dance?" she asks him.

His eyes widen fractionally in surprise for a moment before smiling back at her. "I'd love to." He takes her drink and sets it on a nearby table and then he is leading her out to the dance floor. Her pulls her body to him tighter than was necessary and then they are spinning gracefully around the floor. "Wow. You're an incredible dancer." she tells him honestly after a moment.

"My mother is French and made me take dance lessons until I was sixteen." he explains. "I have thanked her many times for making go for all those years. I now am very skilled at moving my body." His tone turns suggestive and his eyes become a little hooded and she gives him smirk.

The rest of the night goes by in similar fashion. Sebastian doesn't let her out of his site and has even taken to placing his hand on the small of her back occasionally when talking with other people. She has barely seen Mr. Herondale since that heated moment they exchanged with their eyes at the beginning of the night. She'll catch glimpses of him as he moves through the crowd and then disappears again to her extreme disappointment. 'Stupid Magnus and his stupid plan' she thinks to herself.

Sebastian, on the other hand, has been exceptionally charming. Albeit a little suggestive with his comments when no one was around, but she didn't mind all that much. At least she had a back up if Mr. Herondale didn't make a move, which she was starting to think was never going to happen. Sebastian was incredibly good looking and she was curious if what he said on the dance floor translated to the bedroom or if he was just all talk.

He looks over to her and gives her that sexy crooked smile of his. "Do you want to get out of here?" he asks her lowly so no one else will hear.

She thinks about it for a second, and after determining that Mr. Herondale wasn't interested after not speaking to her the entire night and her heart clenching because of that thought, she opens her mouth to tell him yes but the sounds don't make it out of her mouth. Mr. Herondale appears out of nowhere and places himself between her and Sebastian, looking directly at Clary.

"Would you like to dance?" he asks her, locking his eyes with hers, trapping them under his heavy gaze. It suddenly feels like she's been hit with a bolt of lightning. Her body sings and hums with the closeness of him; her senses coming alive and becoming almost unbearably heightened.

She can see Sebastian's thoroughly annoyed face peering over Mr. Herondale's shoulder, and he is trying to make eye contact with her. He is probably sensing that he is about to lose her interest and is trying to regain her attention to force an answer out of her...but it's too late.

Her hand raises without her telling it to do so and Mr. Herondale takes it and starts to lead her to the dance floor. Neither one of them says a word as they walk and he can't seem to take his eyes off of her. He looks almost annoyed but she has no idea why. He pulls her to a stop and then wraps an arm around her waist while the other takes her hand and holds it out to the side and then he takes off. It seems like Sebastian isn't the only one who can dance. They are flying across the dance floor, spinning to the music, while her feet barely touch the ground before she is taking another step.

"You a great dancer, Mr. Herondale." she tells him once she swallows roughly.

He doesn't seem to hear her, even though they are very close because his furrowed brows stay the way they are. "Why did you wear that dress?" he asks out of nowhere and it catches her off guard. Now it's her turn to furrow her brows at him in confusion. "What?"

"Why did you wear that dress?" he asks her again, his voice more insistent this time.

"I uh...I don't know." she says unsurely. "Is there something wrong with it? Is in not appropriate for the occasion?" Her eyes take a quick survey of the other women there and what she is wearing seems to fall in line with what everyone else has on.

"Yes. There is." he replies and tightens his grip around her waist. She looks back up and meets his eyes and her heart jumps in her throat. He looks a little angry and frustrated and she has no idea why. She opens her mouth to apologize, for what,she doesn't know, when he cuts her off.

His head dips lower and his breath fans across her face as he whispers in her ear. "What you are wearing is completely indecent. I can see every single curve of your body and I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you all night. No matter how hard I tried."

A deep shiver runs all the way through her body at his words. Her breathing hitches and her mouth falls open slightly in surprise. She was _not_ expecting him to say that. He slowly stands back up to his full height and when their eyes lock, she can see his undeniable want for her swimming in his golden ones. She's imagined him looking at her like that before but her imagination was lacking in every way after now seeing the real thing.

She licks her lips and he pulls her a little closer into his body, tightening his hold on her. She looks down at his chest and then back up at him through her lashes and smiles seductively at him. "If it's the truth you want, I guess I should tell you that I wore this dress for you."

His hand that is on her waist clenches, grabbing her tighter there, and his eyes darken a shade. "Did you really?" he asks huskily.

"I did. Do you like it?" Her tone is low and seductive and she barely is able to recognize her own voice when talking to him right now.

"No." he replies flatly. "You wearing that dress is making me lose my focus and control over myself. I want to rip it off if only so you stop tempting me with the way your nipples show through this thin material." His hand on her waist bunches the silky fabric in his grasp and he makes some sort of growling noise deep in his throat.

The sound does surprising things to her body. Her heart thuds unevenly in her chest and it feels like a bolt of electricity finds it's way to her core and her clit throbs with the sensation. She locks her eyes with his and a small knowing smile spreads across her lips. "Mr. Herondale, I had no idea you felt this way about me."

"Don't play coy." he says back to her, his eyes burning a hole in her. "The moment I first saw you I wanted to bend you over Magnus's desk and take you for all you were worth. Since then, we've been dancing around each other in the most frustrating game I've ever played. That's why I suggested you for the promotion you got recently. I couldn't take it anymore. I need to make you mine. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you."

Clary stopped breathing somewhere in the middle of his little speech and her eyes have widened with surprise. She was not expecting him to say that. "And then you show up tonight in this dress," his eyes look her up and down quickly, "and I can't even hold a proper conversation with anyone because you, and the things I want to do to you, have taken over every thought in my mind."

"But I've been looking for you all night and have barely seen you." she says to him. "And yet you say you've been watching me all night."

"That's because I'm good at hiding it." he explains with a blaze of his eyes. "With anyone else, I wouldn't care who saw me looking. But you, you're different. I tried to hold myself back because I wanted to ask you on a proper date later, but...once again, you just _had_ to wear this dress. And then the way Sebastian was looking at you and following you around and pawing at you all night, it made me want to break his neck." He growls the last sentence, sounding incredibly possessive and a thrill runs through her.

She blushes slightly and looks down from his eyes and to his chest. She can't help the smile that is on her lips now. She has dreamed of him saying all of these things to her when she was in her room at night, all alone. Her fingers would drift down to her folds and she would touch herself with the thought of him in her mind.

It seems like Magnus's plan has worked and it has worked better than she ever could have imagined. He had lost control and from what she's observed of him, he prides himself in being in control of every aspect of his life. By the look and feel of his body, he was very disciplined with himself as well. He demanded perfection of himself and anything less would be beneath him. She wonders if he feels that way about sex as well.

At that thought, an incredibly intense longing fills her belly. The atmosphere between them has become so sexually charged that she can feel that her thong is already soaked with her arousal. She lets her eyes travel back up his chest and she finds him looking down at her. His breathing has picked up and she is almost certain that she can feel something twitch in his pants where their bodies are pressed against one another. "Well, if that's the way you feel, then I think we should leave and go somewhere more private. Somewhere there aren't a lot of people around." She raises up a little on the tips of her toes and whispers the last part next to his ear. "I can be a little...loud." she says, letting the rest of the statement hang in the air for him to fill with his imagination.

Her words seem to do the trick and he hums a noise of satisfaction as his hand on her waist dips lower and he grabs her hip roughly. She lowers herself back down and the look in his eyes is enough to set her on fire. There is a deep blazing inferno of want in his golden eyes as he looks at her.

He doesn't say a word as he lets go of her and places his hand on the small of her back and starts to guide her towards the side of the dance floor. That's when she sees Sebastian and he looks really upset. His dark eyes are locked onto Mr. Herondale with a blistering look of hatred. She had completely forgotten about Sebastian and how she led him on and used him to make Mr. Herondale jealous. She should feel bad, but it worked and she got what she wanted, so she doesn't. She's sure there is someone here that would be glad to go home with him being one of the hottest men here, although he didn't compare to the blonde walking beside her now.

Sebastian starts to walk towards them as they near the edge and she senses Mr. Herondale tense slightly beside her. Sure enough, by the time the reach the edge of the floor, Sebastian is waiting for them. His eyes soften and he looks down to Clary as he says, "Are you ready to leave now? I had the valet pull my car around for us." There is a possessive edge to his voice and the way he words the sentence makes it sound like a statement of fact that she had agreed to leave with him. She assumes that that is his attempt to assert possession of her in front of Mr. Herondale next to her but he doesn't skip a beat as he says, "I'm going to be taking Miss. Fairchild home tonight." There is a smug edge to his voice with an underlying threatening tone that is unmistakable.

Sebastian then looks down to her with expectant eyes, clearly wanting her to say the she is going with him and not Mr. Herondale. Too bad for him. "I'll see you on Monday, Sebastian." she tells him with a friendly smile. The look on his face when she says that is a mixture between disappointment and anger. Exactly which one of them his anger is directed towards though, she will probably never know.

Before she can say anything else, Mr. Herondale is putting pressure on her lower back and is guiding her through the crowd of people. A few people try to flag him down but he studiously ignores them and they continue on their way towards the front entrance of the museum.

Once outside, Mr. Herondale hands the valet his ticket and he radios to bring his car around. She is surprised when he starts to pull her towards an alcove on the front of the ornately carved stone building, but she lets him guide her there. Once they are hidden in the shadows, he pushes her against the wall and locks eyes with her. When she does, she is surprised to see the wildness in his golden honey eyes. It is clear while looking at him that he has lost control over himself. His breathing has picked up and his mouth is hanging slightly open with the effort to control his ragged intake and outtake of oxygen.

"Mr. Herondale." Clary says in a ragged tone herself.

"Jace. Call me Jace." He says hurriedly to her in a husky voice. "When I make you scream my name tonight, I want it to be Jace that I hear fall from your lips."

Her breath catches in her throat and her body pulses with desire. She is then sure that no one has never wanted anyone as much as she wants him ever before in the whole history of mankind. "Jace." she says in a sigh, looking up at him through her lashes as his hands come forward and slide up her stomach. A cool breeze blows over her exposed skin then, making her nipples stand out even more and Jace seems to notice.

His eyes lock in on them and then he is gently sliding his hands over the paper thin material of her dress that covers her breasts. Her eyes close automatically and her head falls back as she feels his fingers skim over her nipples lightly. She feels him lean forward and then she feels his body heat radiating off of him close to her neck. He places a warm and wet kiss on her neck as his thumbs flick over her rosy peaks, and she sucks in a small startled breath and holds it there as his fingers move back and forth, teasing her. She feels his tongue come out of his mouth then and start to slide up the skin of her neck and to the corner of her jaw before it disappears.

His mouth is right by her ear and she hears him take a breath before saying, "Mmmmm. You taste incredible there. I can't wait to find out if the same is true for every place on your body."

'Oh. My. Fucking. Hell.' she thinks to herself. She almost came then with just his words and his hands on her chest. Her clit throbs almost painfully with her arousal for him. The next thing she knows, her hand is reaching out to him and she grabs a hold of him through his pants. She can feel that he is rock solid underneath his underwear and that he is _very_ well endowed. He groans a throaty groan as she slides her hand down the length of him and she opens her eyes to find his closed. His jaw is tense and he is biting his lip rather hard while his hands grabs her breasts roughly. "And I wonder how you will taste in my mouth. I almost can't wait to find out." Her voice is almost completely foreign to herself in that moment. It is confident and sexy and everything she would hope it to ever be in such a moment. She's never sounded like that once in her life and it was all because of Jace. He brought out this sex goddess that was buried somewhere deep inside of her and she couldn't wait to let her loose.

Jace makes another raw noise in the back of his throat at her words and then she hears someone call his name. The valet has his car. Jace's hands drop from her body and then he is pulling her out of the dark shadows and walking briskly over to his sleek black car. He opens the door for her and she slides in and then he is getting in the drivers seat. "How long?" she asks him and he seems to know exactly what she means by the question. "I live ten minutes away but I'll have us there in five." He looks over to her and his eyes rake slowly over her body, lingering on her exposed leg, before meeting her gaze again. "Four minutes and thirty seconds." he revises and then slams his foot down on the gas pedal and they are peeling out.

The whole drive to his place, he doesn't take his eyes off the road. He is swerving in and out of traffic, barely missing hitting a dozen cars. Clary has to give it to him though, he is an excellent driver. Looking over at his face of pure concentration, she finds him to be even more sexy. The way his jaw is tight and his eyes are narrowed slightly as he weaves between a car and a person on a bicycle. A few seconds later, he swings into an underground parking garage and slides into a parking space, the tires screeching the car to a halt.

He puts it in park and looks over at Clary for the first time since leaving the museum. The look in his eyes takes her by complete surprise. His golden eyes are untamed and wild with desire. There is a deep burning in them and Clary's body reacts instantly. Her breath hitches in her throat and she feels a throbbing start to spread out from the apex of her legs. He looks away after a few seconds and steps out of his car and appears at her door and pulls her out as well. He doesn't say a word as he grabs her hand and pulls her along to an elevator not too far away. There is a ding and the elevator doors open and florescent light hits her eyes.

Once the doors are closed, he pushes Clary against the back wall and cages her in between his arms that he has on the wall on either sides of her shoulders. She looks up to his eyes and she sees them raking over her body and lingering on the deep v of her dress. There isn't one tiny piece of him touching her while her hands are down flat at her sides. Not touching one another is building the suspense up so much that it almost becomes painful.

He dips his head down and places his nose lightly at the base of the right side of her neck. She leans her head to the left and allows him to barely graze her skin as he drags his nose upward and to her ear. His hot breath is fanning across her sensitive skin, sending goosebumps to every part of her body. "Do you know how many times I've touched myself thinking of you?" he says lowly into her ear. Her breathing picks up to an almost embarrassing rate. His tongue shoots out and lightly trails along the outside of her ear before disappearing. "I lost count how many times after the first month you started working there."

She closes her mouth and swallows hard, trying to reign in her breathing. She has turned into complete putty under him. "It's taking every ounce of will power I have to not tear that dress off of you right now." She feels his lips start to slide up her jaw towards her mouth, fully aware that they haven't kissed yet. Right before his lips touch hers, she smirks and decides to take some of the control back. Her hands move fast and grab onto both of his wrists and she somehow turns him around to where his back is against the wall. She places her hands on his abdomen under his tuxedo jacket and slides them slowly up his body to his chest. Sliding her hands over his shoulders, she pulls his jacket off and it falls to the floor forgotten. Her nails dig in lightly on his shoulders before she leans her hips into his, her mouth moving to beside his ear.

He is as hard as a rock and groans loudly as she rolls her hips into him and says, "The only person I've thought about while making myself cum for the past two years has been you." He makes a noise of pleasure in the back of his throat so she continues. "Would you like to be the one to make me cum tonight? You have a lot to live up to from my imagination."

"Oh, baby." he says with a sexy chuckle, pulling back to look in her eyes, "..I promise you that I will put every fantasy you've ever had about me to shame."

Before she can respond, the doors slide open and he is grabbing her by her waist with his large hands and pulling her out into the hall. They only have to walk a short distance before arriving at his door. Jace hurriedly pulls out his keys and pushes the correct one in and shoves his door open. She doesn't wait for him and walks right in, Jace following behind her and shutting the door. She spins around and faces him, the silence that surrounds them only broken by their heavy breathing, and for a moment, they are frozen.

This is the moment that both of them have been waiting for; fantasizing for since the first day they laid eyes on each other. They were alone and it was finally going to happen.

Clary is the first one to move, practically flinging herself at him. He catches her and their lips finally meet. His perfectly shaped lips mold beautifully against her own and then she is shoving her tongue in his mouth. His hands come around to the back of her dress and find the zipper there. He slides it down in one fluid movement and then shoves the material off of her shoulders, making the dress fall to the floor in a puddle around her feet. The cold air hits her body and she shivers and presses herself into him. He grunts as his hands smooth down the back of her and grab her ass roughly in each hand while devouring each other.

She pushes him back and revels in the utter disappointment that spreads across his face as she steps back slowly from him. One, two, three, four steps back, her gold heels that she was wearing still on her feet. She is in nothing but a very low cut black lacy thong, having worn no bra, and lets her hair fall over one of her shoulders. A seductive smile spreads across her face as his eyes slowly move down and then up her body and then back to her eyes. She pokes one hip out to the side and tilts her head in the same direction and says, "Take your clothes off. Slowly."

He bites his lip and looks like he is about to fall to his knees to worship her. Her eyes travel down to where his erection is pushing tightly against his pants and knows that it must be painful. His hands come up and he starts by untying his bow tie and lets his hang around his neck. Next he moves on to the buttons of his shirt, slowly popping them open while holding eye contact with Clary. She doesn't know how much longer she will be able to resist looking at him the more of his body he reveals. The way he is looking at her is making her feel like she is a sex goddess sent down from heaven just for him and it is doing unspeakable things to her insides. She swears that her wetness will start to drip down her thighs at any moment because of how turned on she is.

Once all of the buttons are undone, he pulls his tucked in shirt out of his pants and then takes it off slowly. He's fucking gorgeous. His body is perfectly sculpted to create the most delicious looking creature she had ever seen. His arms were taught with corded muscles while his chest and abdomen looked carved out of stone. Her eyes break away from his, unable to stop her eyes from looking down at him any longer.

She watches his hands as he slowly undoes his belt and then moves onto his pants. Her tongue darts out and drags across her lips as his pants fall to the floor. His erection pokes hard against his boxer briefs and she longs to free it.

They stand there for a moment as their eyes meet again and then he takes two long strides to her and picks her up by her ass with one hand while she wraps her legs around his waist and crashes her lips against his. The kiss this time is purely explosive. She moans as his free hand comes around her front and fondles her left breast and she breaks away from his mouth to throw her head back as her shoes fall to the floor.

She knows that he is walking with her somewhere but her brain can't seem to care enough to look where. His mouth is on her neck, kissing and nipping at her sensitive skin while she digs her hands in his hair. Her hips roll into him when he gives her nipple a pinch and she feels his cock jump underneath her in response.

Both of his hands slide down to her hips and then he is throwing her. She falls for a second before landing on a soft bed, her hair splaying out in a fan around her face. Jace leans over and clicks on a small lamp on a nightstand and then looks over to her. "I want to be able to see your face when I make you cum." he says huskily to her. His eyes travel up and down her body, stopping at her hand that is sliding over her erect nipple. "My fucking hell, you're so unbelievably hot." he says just before a low growl leaves his lips.

Clary brings her hand up to in between her breasts and drags her fingers lightly down the valley between them while making heavy eye contact with Jace. She shimmies out of her thong then brings up her legs which were closed and laying flat, bending them and then letting her knees fall widely apart. Her hand reaches her core then, his eyes following the motion as she finds her own clit and presses down on it with her finger.

She lets out a lust filled sigh as her eyes fall closed after she sees his mouth fall open a little with surprise and want. When she opens her eyes only a few short seconds later, she sees that he has slid out of his underwear and his cock is standing at full attention pointing at her. She licks her lips and she feels a shiver in the pit of her stomach as she sees the long length and wide girth of him. How he was going to fit that huge thing in her, she had no clue but she couldn't wait to find out. "Jace." she moaned and then he climbed on the bed.

His hands came to rest on her knees as she furiously rubbed herself and then they were sliding lightly up towards her core. He grabbed her hand and tossed it aside like it had offended him and then he was diving into her. "I want to know what you taste like." he said with his voice pure lust and she felt herself throb.

His wide tongue darted out and drug up the length of her slit, flicking her when he got to her clit. He made the most delicious sounding "Mmmm" sound as his eyes closed softly for a second. "You're fucking _delicious_." he whispered and then he dove back into her. She felt his tongue press roughly against her clit with undeniable expertise and then she was tossing her head back onto the bed while her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She had never been more turned on in her life and she doubted that she ever would be again. She looked down at his golden head in between her legs and saw his tongue furiously working on her when his eyes turned up at her. They were filled with the lust that was surely in her eyes. The sight of him being just as turned on as she was at him licking her was almost more pleasure than her body could take.

She quickly learned that her imagination paled in comparison to what he was doing to her. After only a minute or two, she could feel the familiar build up before an orgasm and she let out a shaky breathy laugh at the thought that even she couldn't make herself cum so quickly. "Oh my God, Jace." she moans out while grabbing the meat of her thighs roughly. "Fuck. You're gonna make me..." is all she is able to get out before the tidal wave of pleasure hits.

Her grunts of pleasure and release are feral and uncoordinated; her voice hitching in uneven places. Her eyes are squeezed shut as her body soaks up the insane waves of pleasure that the orgasm Jace has just given her unleashes on her. Every muscle in her body tenses beautifully as he continues to lap at her until she finally starts to fall back down to Earth.

His tongue then dips inside of her for a moment and she sucks in a startled breath before he sits up and looks down at her. "I want to make you cum again." he says to her as she tries to slow her breathing. She feels a bead of sweat roll off of her forehead before she is able to focus her eyes fully on him. "You looked so fucking hot when you came from my tongue."

Her chest heaves up and down for another moment and then she is sitting up and scooting onto her knees and brings her mouth to his. She couldn't care less that she tastes herself on him as she shoves her tongue in his mouth. Her hand travels down and she grabs hold of his cock. He moans into her mouth at her touch as she tries to wrap her fingers all of he way around him and fails miserably. "You're so fucking huge." she tells him when she pulls back to breathe. "I can't wait for you to stretch me and spread me wide." She then strokes him a few times after seeing his smirk at what she said. "But first..." she says and then she is pushing him backwards and off of the bed.

Once he is standing, she falls to her knees in front of him and then roughly shoves him into her mouth. His girth is almost enough to gag her but his soft moans urge her to go on. Her head bounces up and down, wetting him with her mouth, and then it becomes easier for him to glide in her. One of her hands comes up and wraps around the base of his cock and she begins to stroke him as her mouth goes further and further down his shaft every time she slides him back in.

She relaxes the muscles at the back of her throat and then slides him in as far as he will go. He moans loudly as she feels his hand fist in her red hair. She gets about three-forths of him to glide into her mouth before she slowly pulls back. Her eyes dart up to him and his eyes meet hers with the most erotic expression on his face. She slowly slides him back in her mouth as far as she can while locking eyes with him and is satisfied when his mouth falls open in surprise. "Fuuuck." he moans out lowly. Her eyes start to water as she shoves him in her mouth roughly the next time, almost gagging herself. The next thing she knows, his hips are moving and then he is fucking her in her mouth.

His hand holds onto the back of her head and pushes her to him with each flick of his hips. Her hands go around and grab his ass and then she is pushing him into her even harder. He just feels so fucking good in her mouth. "Fuck. You're so fucking good at sucking my cock." he says lowly and then tosses his head back and without warning, pulls out of her mouth. She whines at the loss of him and then he is bending down and pulling her up to him. "You were going to make me cum and I want to fuck you first." he explains and she smiles wickedly at him.

"Then fuck me." she says seductively and with force and then turns around and bends over the bed. She looks back at him over her shoulder to see him biting his lip at her as he steps forward and presses his cock up against her opening. He holds it there for a minute and Clary rocks back into him, telling him to shove into her. "Please." she moans to him.

The next thing she feels is the pressure of him sliding into her, spreading her walls further than they have ever been spread before. Her eyes fall closed and she lets out a sigh of satisfaction. "Fuck. You're so big." she moans out and then she feels his pelvis touch her ass.

"Nnngghh." she hears him moan. "And you are so _tight_ around me." he says after she hears him take a ragged breath. When he doesn't start to move, she rocks her hips just a little and leans forward, pulling him out of her just a little. He growls then as his large hands grab hold of her hips and then he shoves back into her. She can't help the loud shout that escapes from her mouth at his one small movement.

He is then pulling out of her again and the slamming back into her with force and the sensation makes her toes curl and her fingers clench his pristine white sheets on his bed. His fingers dig into her hips and then he is pounding into her. Her head flies backwards and her hair spreads across her back as their moans turn into indistinguishable grunts of bliss. Her legs begin to shake when he shifts a little to the right and slams back into her, hitting her special spot. " _Oh my God!_ " she moans out as he continues his assault of her dripping wet cunt.

She sucks in a slightly horrified breath when he pulls out of her. When she feels him picking her up and flipping her over and shoving her back onto his bed, then she understands. "I told you I want to see your face when I make you cum under me." he tells her and she feels her clit throb with desire. She smiles wickedly back up at him and spreads herself wide for him.

He dives into the space between her legs and wastes no time in shoving his cock into her slit and resuming the bruising force of his thrusts. The feeling of being spread so unbelievably wide is almost more than her tiny body can handle. After another few pointed thrusts from him, she is back to where she was when she was bent over his bed. Her hands fly up and grab onto his wide shoulders and unconsciously dig into the muscles there, earning a grunt from him. Then, it's all too much.

A white hot blinding surge of pleasure spreads outwards from her core where Jace is mercilessly pounding into her. Her eyes shut tight as she screams out loud in a string of garbled moans. Her body tenses as the waves of searing pleasure spread through her hot and fast and more intense than she has ever felt before. As she finally starts to come down after and incredible amount of time, she opens her eyes and looks down and watches as Jace's cock slides in and out of her and she sees that his wide girth takes up almost all of the space between her legs. "Fuck." she says breathlessly as she feels her forehead wet with sweat. "That was so fucking good."

"I'm not even close to done with you." he says lowly as his eyes darken and then he is moving again. He pushes her knees up and they come to rest on either side of her shoulders and he is able to plunge even deeper into her. She watches him as he shudders with pleasure before pulling back and slamming into her again and this time, making her body shake with pleasure. She is still unbelievably sensitive from her amazing orgasm and she can tell that it won't take much to push her over that edge again.

He sits up a little more and braces his hand on the backs of her thighs and then is mercilessly pounding into her with an almost bruising force. Their joined loud moans and slapping skin are the sounds that fill the silent room. She looks up at his face which is contorted in ecstasy and then sees him tense up. She knows that he is close while her walls are starting to pulse around him. His eyes find her and then he is shaking apart inside of her.

His perfectly chiseled body flexes beautifully with the force of his orgasm; his biceps bulging and his hard abs flexing. His grunts of pleasure turn feral while his eyes shut tight and his face reddens with exertion. She feels his cock twitch inside of her, spurting his cum deep in her and that thought turns her on so damn much. She's just glad she's on birth control so she can have moments like these without worry.

After a long while, he finally stills and then is falling on top of her. She expects him to pull out and roll over to her side but instead, he captures her mouth with his and kisses her with incredible fervor. Her skin ignites and her walls clamp around his cock that is still inside of her, earning her a moan from Jace. That's when she feels him grow hard again. His mouth dips down to her right breast as his back arches and she feels that he is amazingly getting hard already again as he thrusts gently into her.

"Nnggghh, Jace." she coos out. "More. Again." she commands him.

His hips flick forward and slam into her and she has to arch her back into him as his cock gives her the most incredible amount of pleasure she's ever felt. "I love the way your pussy fits around my cock and squeezes it tightly. You are so much better than I thought you'd be." he tells her and then slams into her again.

She looks down as he does and they both watch as he pulls out of her and then shoves back in. That's when she realizes that she wants to take control.

She hooks her leg around his and pulls it as her hand comes up and pushes his opposite shoulder and then she is flipping him onto his back and straddling him. His huge cock had slid out of her so she reaches down in between her legs and grabs hold of it and pumps his rock solid cock a few times, enjoying watching the expression on his face when she does. She then lifts up and rubs it along her folds a few times before lining up with her entrance and painstakingly slowly lowers herself onto him.

Jace lets out a long sigh and then his eyes fly open and he looks down to watch her. Some of her hair had fallen across half of her face and she pushes it back and lets him see the wicked glint in her eyes as she begins to move. His body involuntarily jerks when she slides him all of the way in and she rolls her hips and pulls him out of her a little before repeating the motion.

His golden eyes are appraising her with an animalistic hunger as she brings one of her hands up to pinch one of her nipples and twists it, making herself moan. He then reaches up and pushes her hand away and replaces it with his. His fingers glide over her peaks before pinching them and then palming them in his large hands. They are just big enough so he has one handful in either of his hands. "Such perfect tits." he whispers so she decides to reward him for the compliment.

She leans back a little, bracing herself on his thighs and then starts to move with force and increasing speed. Her hips flick forward with each thrust and she starts to feel herself building up again. Her head falls back and her moans become louder and louder as his grunts become less controlled and then she is falling. Her orgasm surprises her with it's suddenness and she is unable to focus on rocking her hips back and forth. That's when she feels his hands grip her hips and then he is moving them for her. Her body curls up around itself as the euphoria he is giving her almost becomes too much to handle. She's only ever been with three people and none of them even came anywhere close to what he is doing to her. "Jace!" His name comes out like a cry as her body shakes uncontrollably with the intense ecstasy that is ravaging through her.

When she finally comes down from her third high of the night, she opens her eyes to see Jace's are ablaze with thirst and lust and the she finds that she isn't done with him. Even though her body is completely blissed out and on the verge of collapsing in on itself, there is nothing she wants more than to give him the most incredible orgasm of his life.

She lifts up and then slams back down on him roughly and his eyes fly wide as his bed bangs loudly against the wall. "Oh fuck, Clary." he groans as his eyes roll back in his head. After another minute, he is propping his head up on a pillow so he can watch her. The way his eyes are appraising her makes her feel like some sort of goddess. A temptress that was sent just for his pleasure. It makes her feel powerful and like the most desirable creature in the world.

She lets out a soft growl that centers in her chest as Jace begins to jerk in unsynchronized spurts of bliss. She then feels his cock jump inside of her and knows that he is close again. Her hips then start to pound into him with pointed thrusts, speeding up to a barely sustainable pace. His hands that had fallen to her thighs and pushed them apart, spreading her wider than before and he sinks further into her.

Clary moans loudly as Jace practically screams and then he is pulsing inside of her. His eyes squints shut while he makes an inhuman sound and his body curls up as his skin flushes pink. His eyes then fly open wide and land on Clary who hasn't stopped her punishing pace against his cock that is now filling her with his cum for the second time that night. He cums for a really long time and then is falling back heavily onto the bed, covered in sweat just like Clary.

He sucks in ragged and stunted breaths as she falls onto his chest and her head lands on his right shoulder. Their breath mingles with one another's as they try to regain a normal breathing pattern and slow their heart beats. After a long while, their breathing returns to normal and he turns his head to her. "I'm never letting you put on clothes ever again." he says and her lips curve upwards as a laugh escapes her mouth.

"Good." she replies. "I don't ever want to put clothes on again if the sex is going to be that good with you every time. I don't know about you but that was hands down the best I've ever had." Once those words were out of her mouth she tenses. What if his sex is like this every time? He'll think she's some sort of crazy lady.

She hears a smile on his lips as he says, "You, Clary, are the best sex I've ever had. No competition. If I had know this is what was waiting for me, I would have fired you the day Magnus hired you."

She turns her face up to him and he looks down to her with a smile on his lips and then pulls her face to his, kissing her passionately for a minute. "Well thank the heavens that I'm not under you anymore. I don't think I could see you everyday and _not_ tear your clothes off after tonight." she says when he pulls back and he smiles widely and laughs.

"I wouldn't be opposed to you losing control like that when you see me at work from now on. In fact, I know just the place to sneak away to." he says like a promise and her body sings at his words. "But first, can I take you on a date tomorrow night? I'd love to take you to my favorite restaurant."

The smile that spreads across her face then is blinding. "I'd love to." she answers him and watches as his face lights up and then his is kissing her again and rolling on top of her. He rolls his hips and she feels his cock jump inside of her and her eyes widen. How he is able to go again so soon is beyond her. Within another minute, he is pounding into her again, sending her spiraling into her own personal world of pure ecstasy.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry, it's been so long since my last update. Real life has been hectic but I hope this makes up for my absence, even just a little. I got this idea from one of my reviewers, although I can't remember who. Thanks for the suggestion, whoever you are! It's a shy, inexperienced Jace and an experienced Clary who seduces him. I hope yall enjoy!_

* * *

"Clary? Were you listening?" Justin asks.

She snaps her head up to look at him, pulling herself out of her trance, and trying not to get caught staring at _him_. Since this is the ninth time that her study group has met, you'd think she would have gotten over the mystery of the quiet blonde, Jace, in her group. He rarely spoke, preferring to keep to himself and only occasionally adding something to the conversation or ask a question.

He was incredibly attractive but it was hard to see it at first. He always wore this dark green beanie that covered most of his head and these thick-rimmed glasses that concealed his unique golden eye color. Not to mention the heavy sweaters that he constantly wore that were two sizes too big for him. To be honest, she had barely paid any attention to him until she saw him out of her study group and had absolutely no idea it was him till someone said his name.

It was two study groups before this one and she had gone to the campus gym to relieve the stress of studying for midterms by running till her lungs were going to explode. This beautiful man had caught her eye in the mirror that wrapped around two of the walls in the workout area. There was a flash of honey blonde hair as he entered the room and she turned to see what had caught her attention about whoever this person was. When her eyes landed on a very buff golden god, she actually stumbled a little. She quickly recovered and looked straight ahead, hoping not to draw attention by making a fool of herself and becoming the next viral star for being thrown off the back of her treadmill after a very hard face plant. She'd seen them before and had absolutely no intention of becoming one of them.

Her headphones were blaring her upbeat workout music into her ears and her legs were starting to feel the burn of using her muscles that she had neglected for the past two weeks. Instead of going to the gym, she had opted for going to get a mocha frappuccino instead and was feeling particularly pudgy. Once she was sure that no one had seen her stumble and were sufficiently busy with their own workouts, she turned her gaze into the mirror again and saw him with a backwards cap on, his hair hanging out the bottom of it, sit down on a weight bench and slide weight lifting gloves onto his hands. His pecks rolled wonderfully under the dark red compression shirt he had on as he lifted his arms over his head to stretch before laying back and placing his hands on the bar of the weights.

She watched as he blew out a breath of air through his mouth and that's when she noticed his perfectly plump lips and his perfect teeth. Her eyes then traveled to his jaw, finding it chiseled and squared to perfection before allowing her eyes to find his. She couldn't exactly tell what color his eyes were from this distance but she could just make out the insanely long and thick lashes that framed them.

Clary feels a sting on her right ass cheek and immediately looks over her shoulder to see her latest fuck-buddy, for the time being, Sebastian. He reaches up and pulls out one of her earbuds as he smiles at her. She hops off of the treadmill, spreading her legs to land on the sides of the moving belt. "I love to watch you run," he tells her. "There are so many perks to going to the gym. I get to see hot girl's tits bounce up and down everywhere I look while they do cardio."

She rolls her eyes at him as he slides up and onto the treadmill behind her and wraps one of his arms around her waist, pulling her back to his chest. His other hand then slides down to cup her ass through her yoga pants. "You gonna come by tonight?" he whispers in her ear.

She looks in the mirror and watches the mystery blonde for a moment. "Sure. Say...around 11?" At least she would have someone to think about while he was on top of her. Yes, Sebastian was undoubtedly hot, but he wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box and was starting to grate on her nerves. Lucky for him though, he was a pretty decent lay. "I've got to study but I'll be by after."

"Awesome." he growls into her ear. He smacks her ass one more time before walking away with a wink and a smile. Once she sees that he is pulled into a conversation with a friend of his, her attention goes right back to the blonde. He looks familiar somehow but she is positive she would have remembered him if they had met before. There is no way she would have forgotten someone that looked like him. As she tries to think of some way to introduce herself to him while picking up her earbud to place back in her ear, she hears someone call out "Jace." and she watches as the mystery blonde looks up and over to some dark haired guy.

That's when it hits her hard. "It's the Jace from my study group," she mumbles to herself in astonishment. "What the fuck?" She furrows her brows in thought as she sees the quiet guy that always kept to himself in a _whole new light_.

Questions start to run a million miles an hour through her mind then. Why does he cover up such a perfect body with those huge sweaters? Why does he wear those big glasses that cover most of his face? Why does he wear a beanie that hides his beautiful shade of blonde hair that she can see peeking out from under his cap?

"Earth to Clary." she hears Justin's voice again as he waves a hand in front of her face. With embarrassment flushing her cheeks, she realizes that she is staring at Jace...and he's noticed. His eyes are locked with hers with an inquisitive look on his face.

She quickly looks away and down at the Calculus book in front of her. "Ummmm..." she flips the page that it is opened to back and forth a few times before looking up to Justin. "What...um...what was the question?"

Justin heaves out a long and tired sounding breath and runs his hand through his dark brown locks. "You know what, I think we're done for today. We all seem pretty tired and burned out and are probably in need sleep seeing that it is nearing midnight. Is everyone in agreement?"

The rest of the five people in the group mumble their agreement and start to pack up. Clary's eyes fly to Jace again. She watches him tuck away his book in his messenger bag and when he gets up to leave, she jumps up and places herself in his path. Ever since that day in the gym and the two study groups since then, all she wants to do is uncover the mystery of him. "Hey," she says with a twirl of her hair around her finger. "I was hoping to ask you a question."

He looks completely taken back and confused as to why she is talking to him. It's probably because she has never spoken directly to him before. "Um...okay," he says and shifts his bag on his shoulder.

"Why do you wear those glasses?" she asks him. This, above all else, is what she has wondered about. After realizing the utterly unique golden color of his eyes the first study group after the gym, she is completely at amiss as to why he would want to cover them up.

"Ummm..." he says with a look of 'duh' on his face. "Because I can't see without them. I'm almost legally blind."

"But I saw you in the gym and you weren't wearing them then," she states in her most matter of fact tone.

"That's because I wear my contacts when I work out. Glasses can be a big hindrance when exercising."

"But why don't you wear your contacts all the time?" she wonders aloud.

"Because...I just don't." When she doesn't seem satisfied with his answer, he continues. "I have long 16 hour days most of the time and usually by the end of the day, my eyes are dried out if I wear them."

She nods her head and then looks down at his sweater. "Well, why do you wear such big sweaters that are too big for you?"

He looks even more confused at her before looking down at himself. "Because they're comfortable?" he answers in a questioning tone.

 _Does he really not know just how hot he is?_ she thinks to herself. Everything that she's observed about him would suggest that that would be the case. "And why are you so quiet? You keep to yourself and don't really talk to anyone else."

"Well, I was an only child and I was homeschooled. I guess I'm just used to being a solitary kind of person." His eyes narrow at her and then he is asking questions. "Why are you asking me all of this stuff about myself? You've never said a word to me before today." While Jace's tone is accusatory, his eyes betray him. He sneaks a glance down at her chest that is peaking out of her low cut shirt and he blushes the tiniest bit. It was a shirt that she specifically wore to get him looking at her. He was like a rough diamond and she wanted to be the one to polish him.

She seems to think about his question for a moment before answering. "I don't really know. I guess I just saw you in the gym a couple of weeks ago and I didn't even realize it was you until someone called your name. You looked like a completely different person. I'm honestly intrigued by you."

"Really?" he asks with slight surprise as more blush creeps up his neck to his cheeks. "I...uh...thought I always looked the same; like myself."

"Not exactly," she says with a small chuckle. "I'm assuming you aren't aware of how insanely hot you are, are you?"

His eyes widen comically at her. "What?" There is a slightly uncomfortable and nervous chuckle from him. "What? You're kidding, right?"

She shakes her head. "Not in the slightest," she tells him while holding his gaze. Clary has never been one to beat around the bush, always saying exactly what is on her mind. Clary also knows just how hot _she_ is. Boys have been falling over her since she hit puberty when she was fifteen. Her older brother had a hard time keeping his own friends away from her and not with much success. His best friend was her first when she was sixteen, not that she'd ever tell her brother that. Since then, she's had... a few partners. Nothing crazy but for the most part, she at least had a fuck buddy if she didn't have a boyfriend. And no, that did _not_ make her a slut. "If you had gone to a normal high school, girls would have been crawling all over you. You can't hide the kind of hot that you are even though you did fool me for a while."

"What does that mean?" he asks, shifting a little on his feet nervously. " _The kind of hot I am?_ " he mimics her. "I assure you that I look like every other guy in this library."

Clary lets out a small laugh at the absurdity of his own statement. "No, you most certainly do not," she tells him, her tone leaving no room for argument. "I mean, surely you've had girlfriends before. Right? Didn't any of them tell you how hot you are?"

Jace is obviously still uncomfortable with being called hot because every time she says it, he blushes a little on his neck. "I've only had one girlfriend and she always said I was cute."

"Then she was clearly either blind or dumb."

"Or gay." he says. When she looks confused at him, he explains. "She was gay. After our...first time, she told me she was gay."

Clary's brows raise at this piece of information. "Really? she asks. "Hopefully you didn't take it personally." There is a grin that is trying to break free but she holds it at bay.

"I'm not going to lie, I did at first. Her timing with coming out was horrible." He seems to fight his own smile until it finally breaks free, seeming to reminisce about something. "I took it as a personal indication of my lovemaking skills even though she swore it had nothing to do with that or me in general. That it was only the fact that I was a man."

"Was that the only time you've had sex?" she asks, unable to stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

He hesitates for a moment. "Well...yeah," he says with a shrug. "That's the only girlfriend I've ever had."

"That's just...surprising," she admits. "But I guess not that much of a surprise when you dress like you are trying to hide every physical aspect of yourself."

"I like to be comfortable." he says sounding a little offended.

"Well, that's obvious." She eyes his ensemble again with a critical eye. "I mean, would it kill you to wear something that was actually your own size?"

"Would it kill you not to ask such personal questions about someone you don't even know?" he bites back.

She smiles at this. So, he's not a total pushover. She likes that. "You didn't have to answer them and yet you did." she counters back.

He is taken back by her retort, his mouth popping open to say something and then closing it after nothing came to mind to contradict her. "I have no idea why I answered your questions," he says with a disbelieving laugh. "Maybe it's because you're so fucking hot that it's fried my brain and I can't resist giving you what you ask for or want."

His eyes lock purposefully with hers then, and suddenly, he's not this shy and quiet boy anymore. His piercing gaze is one that a man would have when speaking of something he was sure about. Something that was obvious to the entire world. She's taken back by him. "Maybe it's because I've thought of about a million ways to take you mercilessly on one of these library tables when I'm alone at night." He takes a step closer to her and is now only a foot away. "Or it could be just because I like seeing to look of shock on your face like the one you have now. Your mouth pops open into this little 'o' shape." His hand comes up and his thumb skims across her bottom lip. "It makes me think about something of mine I could put in that mouth of yours."

"Holy shit," she whispers. "Where did that come from?"

"I have no idea," he admits honestly as his eyes move down to stare at her mouth. "I guess I've imagined saying all of those things to you since the first time I saw you and now that I have the chance and I can't seem to stop myself from spewing whatever is in my head, I don't want it to go to waste." There is a brief moment that flashes in his eyes of uncertainty before he wipes it away, looking confident again.

His golden eyes move back up to hers. "Fuck me sideways," she says as she clenches her thighs together, desperate to create some sort of pressure where she so badly needs it. "And here I thought you were this meek little creature, afraid of yourself."

"Just because I'm not a social butterfly and I haven't had much interaction with the opposite sex doesn't mean that I'm not like every other person here."

"I thought we already established that you are most certainly _not_ like everyone else here." she tells him as she reaches out her hand. She places it at the hem of his large sweater and slips her fingers under the heavy fabric, touching his stomach lightly. "You, Jace, are insanely hot. In fact, you are the hottest man that I've ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on, even if you do hide under all of this." She tugs on his sweater again.

"You keep saying that. Why? Are you going to try to give me some sort of makeover now because I don't dress how you like? Or is this some kind of joke?" he asks her. When she looks back up to him, some more of that uncertainty has crept back into his eyes. She watches him for a moment, completely mesmerized by his golden eyes and wondering what he will do next when the silence between them gets to him. He swallows roughly and his eyes dart away from hers and down to the ground. "This has got to be a joke." he mumbles almost incoherently to himself, his eyes turning hurt. She watches in intrigue as his insecurity gets the better of him. "I've..uh...got to go."

She is frozen momentarily as he turns away from her, ducks his head, and starts to walk at an alarmingly fast pace out of the library. "Jace." she says after him. Before she can pull herself back together from the shock of him turning and not responding to her, he is gone. She finally moves and then is practically running out the door to catch him. She looks left and right but there is no sign of him. "Shit." she mumbles. She really wanted to talk to him more. "I gotta find him."

For some reason, she needs to find him. _She has to._

She dives her hand into her bag and fishes out her phone. She swipes it open and hits number 3 on her speed dial. The phone rings six times before a scruffy voice, heavy with sleep, answers. "This had better be good, Clary."

"Simon! Good. You're awake."

"Not exactly," he mumbles back.

"I need you to find someone for me. He's a student and I think he lives on campus." she says hurriedly.

"Why?" he asks. "Can't this wait?"

"Not exactly," she replies.

"Clarrrryyyy." he whines.

"Please, Simon. Please! I'll...do you a favor."

"What favor?" he deadpans.

"I'll...set you up with Izzy." she spits out. She knows he has the biggest crush on her best friend and she's not above selling her out for a chance at Jace.

"Really?" he asks, sounding infinitely more alert.

"Really. Now, hurry up. I'm freezing standing outside the library looking for this guy. I need to know where to go."

"Okay. What's his name?" Simon asks. She can hear him typing away furiously on his computer.

"Jonathan Herondale." she tells him. She actually got his name from the class directory after she saw him at the gym. It took her forever to figure out that his real name was Jonathan and not Jace. It took her three days to narrow down the unknown men and finally decided, after some extensive gossiping to find out everyone's name, that he had to be Jonathan Herondale and that Jace must be a nickname.

There is a long pause as he can be heard typing. He's a whiz at the computer and can find almost anyone and anything with only a few keystrokes. Another minute passes before he speaks again. "Wade Hall, fifth floor, room 7b."

A huge smile spreads across her face. "Thanks, Simon. You're the best."

"And you'll be the best once you follow through on your promise."

"You know I will. Now, go back to sleep. You need your beauty rest for your date." He chuckles just before he hangs up. Clary takes off in the direction of the boy's dorms and prays that the door will be open. She doesn't have a key card to get into it and if it's not open, she will have to wait for someone to either leave or go inside and sneak her way up to his room. Girls are forbidden in the boy's dorm after eleven at night and it's a quarter past midnight right now.

She hurries across campus in the cold, pulling her jacket tighter around herself, fighting off the cold November wind. It takes a good fifteen minutes before she reaches the dorm. She reaches for the door and tugs on it. "Shit." She says when she realizes it's locked.

Thankfully, she only has to wait a minute before some guy shows up. He looks skeptically at her as she rushes in behind him but shrugs his shoulders and decides that he doesn't care that she's sneaking in.

She spots the stairs ahead and hurries up them to the fifth floor. When she gets to the fifth floor landing, she reaches up runs her fingers through her hair. The wind tangled her hair beyond belief and the last thing she wants is to show up to his room with a rat's nest of tangles in her hair.

She surveys her surroundings for a moment and then heads off in the direction of his room, counting out the numbers on the doors as she passes. When she finally reaches 7b, she immediately knocks, not hesitating.

She stays quiet so she can hear what's going on on the other side of the door. There is a scraping of a chair against the floor and then a mumbled, "Who the hell is at the door this late?"

Another few seconds pass as she hears the lock turn on his door just before it swings open. At first, he is looking over her head, obviously expecting to see a man at the door because of the late hour.

Clary, on the other hand, comes face to face with his perfectly tanned and chiseled chest. Her eyes widen as her eyes quickly look him up and down, noting that he is only in a pair of sweatpants that are hung low on his narrow hips. His glasses and beanie are gone as well.

When she looks back up to his face, she sees the utter surprise in his eyes as he finally notices her. She bites her lip at him, whether it be because she is nervous or because she wants to jump his bones, she's not completely sure. "Clary, how….what are you doing here?"

"You…it wasn't a joke." She tells him, needing to answer his last question to her. He looks surprised but some of the tension in his shoulders that she hadn't noticed slips away. "I've…been watching you for a while now. I found out your name, your real name, and I had my friend find out which dorm you lived in."

"Why?" he asks sounding completely surprised.

"Because you intrigue me. I wanted to know more about you." She admits. Her eyes then dart back down to his chest, unable to help herself from stealing another glance at his perfection. When she bites her bottom lip briefly, he speaks again. "You've got to stop looking at me like that and biting your lip like that."

Her eyes flash back up to his as a tiny grin plays at the corners of her mouth. "Why?"

His eyes darken as he says, "Because it drives me insane when you do."

"How so?" she asks him, reaching a finger out to trail lightly down his chest. "How does it drive you insane? Does it make you want to do something to me?" When she sees the way his eyes widen and his jaw tightens at her words, she knows she's got him hooked. "The look on your face says you want to do many things to me."

Blush flashes on his cheeks swiftly while his eyes never leave hers. "I'm sure that there is a long line of men who want to do lots of things to you."

She notices that he doesn't answer her question and gives him a coy smile. "But you still didn't answer my question." She says, flattening her hand against his abs. "I can see it in your eyes so you might as well just admit it."

"Okay. If you insist." He says with a narrowing of his eyes. "What I want is for you to tell me why you are really here. Why did you feel the need to track me down past midnight on a Tuesday?"

"Because I just really, really want to fuck your brains out." She says, her voice coming out gravely and wantonly.

This was clearly not the answer he was expecting. Pure surprise flits across his face for a few seconds before he grabs her by her jacket and pulls her into his room. The door slams shut with a kick from him and then he is tearing her jacket from her shoulders, her backpack falling behind her feet as well.

A squeaky noise of surprise escapes her mouth. She certainly wasn't expecting him to do that. "Jace." She says to him in shock. He immediately stops, dropping his hands from her, his eyes downcast as he steps away from her.

"I'm sorry." He says nervously, his cheeks flaming red. "I don't know what came over me." His hand comes up and runs through his golden hair, his biceps flexing enticingly as he does.

This action, the blush on his cheeks, and the flexing of his muscles do something to Clary's core that she's never felt before. In that moment, she realizes that she wants him more than she's ever wanted anyone ever before.

She gulps before she lunges at him, practically jumping on him as her arms wrap around his neck. She reaches up and presses her lips to his.

He doesn't respond at first, the shock of her attack catching him off-guard before his lips finally start to move against hers. She moans when he does, grabbing fistfuls of his hair in one hand while the other scratches at his upper back.

He groans at her as his hands fly to the hem of her sweater, his fingers finding the soft flesh along her lower back. She opens her mouth for his tongue when he drags it along the seam of her lips, relishing in the warmth of his invasion into her mouth.

She lets go of his hair and reaches down to her sweater, wanting it gone so she can feel his skin against hers but he beat her to it. Realizing what she was trying to do, he pulls it over her head in one swift movement, bearing her purple bra to him.

Her mouth immediately moves back to his as she pulls his body against hers.

There is a flash of light from the door and her eyes fly open and look to it. She sees some dark-headed guy slip out of the room and close the door behind him. "Who was that?" she asks, looking back to Jace.

His eyes are dark with lust and desire, never leaving her to look after the door. "My roommate." He answers with a smirk. "I forgot he was in here."

"I didn't even see him." She says with a giggle.

"Good." He says. He pulls her back to him, his lips molding to hers. She lets out a noise of want and the hand that is in her hair tightens. His other hand is dragging heavily against the skin of her back but she wants it to be somewhere else.

She thrusts her pelvis forward and feels his hardening cock push against her lower stomach. "Fuck." She says against his mouth. "I want you so bad."

"I want you too, but…" he trails off. She pulls back and looks up at him.

His face is a mask of uncertainty. His eyes dart away from hers. "It's just that…I've only ever done this once before. I probably won't be any good or last very long."

Her lips pull up on one side. "I don't think you need to worry about that." She tells him. "Even if you don't last long, I don't have to go to class until eleven tomorrow and I don't have to go back home tonight."

He looks back up at her, his eyes showing his hopefulness. "Really?" he asks.

"Really." She says, grabbing the waistband of his pants and pulling his pelvis to press against her body. His erection throbs against her stomach. "But if you don't take my clothes off, we're going to start having problems."

He smiles hugely at her and reaches around to her bra clasp around her back. She reaches up and kisses him again, her fingers dipping into the material at his waist. He shudders for a moment before she starts to slide down his pants slowly.

That's when she realizes he's struggling with her bra. She lets go of his pants and reaches around to unsnap her bra. Once that is done, she pulls back and takes a step away from him.

He's staring at her chest, his eyes wild with eagerness and lust. She smirks at his innocence and then lets her bra fall from her breasts, the cold winter air hitting her nipples and causing them to become painfully erect. The thought that hers are probably the only other pair of tits he's ever seen in person since his gay girlfriend excites her.

"What are you waiting for?" she asks him. "Touch me." His eyes never leave her chest as he steps forward and his hands caress her breasts. His fingers lightly skim across her skin, making her eyes close slowly to fully enjoy the sensation.

When his fingertips drag over her hardened nipples, she sighs and bites her lip. "Fuck. You're driving me insane."

"I am?" he asks in a husky voice. His fingers then drag back over her nipples and he gives them a small pinch, causing her to suck in a startled breath.

"Most definitely." She replies, closing her eyes at the feeling of his hands. "Most guys just go in for the kill. Grab them and grope them harshly."

"But why?" he asks from closer. She opens her eyes and sees him stepping even closer to her. His eyes are now trained on hers as his fingers still drag over her nipples more pointedly. "They're so soft."

She lets out another soft sigh as his hands fall from her breasts, his hard, warm chest replacing them. His lips meet hers again and then she is pushing down his pants. They fall around his feet and then his hands are on her pants, unbuttoning them.

She eagerly helps him by pushing them over her hips and kicking off her boots and socks across his room. Once they are both in their underwear, their kisses grow more frantic.

His hard cock is pushing painfully into her lower stomach. She reaches in between them and palms him through his boxer briefs. Her core pulses when she realizes how thick he is. "Fuck." He says in a shaky breath when he pulls away. He rests his forehead on hers and squeezes his eyes shut tight as she starts to rub him up and down. "You're so thick." She mumbles with want.

She lets him go and moves her hand to his underwear and then is shoving them down as he groans. His cock pops free and hits her in the stomach.

Her small hand tries to wrap around it but she fails miserably. He's too fucking thick and that thought is such a turn on. Before she can think about what she is doing, she is dropping her knees in front of him and leans forward, her tongue flying out of her mouth.

She places it at the base of his cock, on the underside, and looks up to see Jace staring at her with his mouth agape. She smirks through her open mouth and drags her tongue up his shaft slowly, never taking her eyes off of his face. When she reaches his head, she swirls it around the tip before wrapping her lips around him and shoving him into her mouth.

The startled gasp that falls out of his mouth and the accompanying groan of pleasure only arouses her even more. "What the….are you…." He rambles out incoherently.

She wraps her hand around his shaft and pumps him in time with her mouth, having to open her mouth as wide as it will go so she can fit his wide girth down her throat. He's so wonderfully thick and larger than average, but not too large, it causes her to practically ruin her panties with her wetness.

Her other hand reaches around him and grabs him by his butt and encourages him to thrust his hips forward. He moans incredibly loud when she does that that she's sure his neighbors now know what's happening in here. That thought makes her smile with wicked delight.

His hand reaches down and grabs a fistful of her hair and then he is thrusting into her mouth, his heavy pants growing more and more ragged with each snap of his hips. The sloshing sounds of her saliva along with the moans coming from the both of them fill the room and it's perfect. She loves hearing the pleasure she is giving him.

"Ssss…stop." He says wantonly and pulls back out of her mouth. She looks up at him with lustful eyes and sees a sheen of sweat has formed on his chest while it heaves up and down with his heavy breaths. "I'm going to cum if you don't stop."

A devilish smirk pulls up the corner of her lips. "We can't have that yet, can we?"

"No. Not before I get the chance to fuck you." He breaths out. She slowly stands back up, dragging her bare breasts up his naked body, his cock dragging in between them, causing him to shudder. Her right thumb drags slowly across her bottom lip as she grins at him, cleaning away the excess saliva from her sucking his cock.

Lust darkens his eyes as he pulls her mouth back to his, shoving his tongue into her mouth as he spins her around and walks her back to his bed. She falls backward onto his bed and is impressed when he catches himself, holding steady above her just enough to have their skin barely touching.

His mouth leaves hers and begins blazing a path down her neck, onto her chest where he hesitates for a moment, staring at her breasts for a long few seconds before bringing his mouth down onto them. He's a little sloppy with his licks because he's so inexperienced, but his enthusiasm and his erection poking painfully hard into her leg is out of this world.

Her small hands dig into his golden hair as her head presses down into his pillow and her eyes close. She moans when he brings one of his hands to play with her other nipple and thrusts upwards when he switches, licking the other one and biting it playfully.

"Please." She says with a breathy sigh. "Please. I can't take it anymore. Fuck me, Jace." To reiterate her point, she reaches down into her panties and drags her finger along her slit, soaking it and bringing it up to show him.

He looks at it and then surprises the hell out of her when he grabs her hand and sucks her juices off of her finger. His eyes fall closed and he moans at the taste of her.

Clary's eyes blow wide as her wetness doubles with this action.

When he opens his eyes back up, they are almost black with desire for her. He sits up onto his knees and grabs her panties on either side of her hips and pulls them down her legs. She spreads them when the cloth leaves her ankles, letting them fall to the sides of Jace and allowing him an unabated view of her cunt, not hiding any of herself from him.

She sees his cock jump with his arousal at this site while a bead of pre-cum slips from his throbbing tip. She rolls her hips at him, encouraging him to hurry up and fuck her or else she will be straddling him in the next ten seconds.

He snaps out of the trance her pink pussy put him in and then is reaching behind him and pulling out a condom. He rolls it on in record time before looking down at her center once more and dives back down onto her.

Their lips connect and her hands fly to his back, pulling him closer to her, pressing her breasts against his hard chest while he struggles to line himself up with her entrance. He's started shaking slightly with either excitement or nervousness, she's not sure.

She pulls back and smiles up at him, seeing that it's nervousness. She caresses his face and kisses him sweetly as she shifts under him, lining herself up with him and then rolling her hips to where his tip pushes into her.

He feels this and slides the rest of the way inside of her slick pussy, shuddering with pleasure as he spreads her wide and fills her every inch.

The feeling of fullness he gives her is so pleasurable that she knows it won't take much effort from him to push her over her edge. "Jace." She moans out when he starts to slide out of her. "Fuck. You feel so good."

"Really?" he asks through a thick pant.

"God, yes." She moans out as she rolls her hips, pushing him back inside her. His large head slides over her special spot, the ridge of it creating the most beautiful friction deep in her.

He starts to move again, his body pushing and pulling in time with hers, their pleasure filled moans echoing off the bare walls back at them. Her legs wrap around his hips and then begin to pull him even harder into her.

When he slams forcefully into her and hits that perfect spot, she cries out in ecstasy, her nails digging into his taught back.

"Shit." He calls out in his deep voice. "I'm going to cum. I can't hold it off any longer."

"Then fuck me harder. Faster." She tells him.

He lifts up and looks down at her, watching her tits bounce up and down as he pounds into her. Her legs fall even further apart, allowing him to penetrate even deeper into her than ever before.

He chokes out a deep moan as his eyes roll to the back of his head and he starts to cum. His chest flushes a dark red as he screams his release, his muscles tightening beautifully with each rush of cum that pulses out of him.

The sight of Jace cumming is something that she will take with her and use when she's alone at night to pleasure herself with. He's even more gorgeous when his face is contorted with an orgasm that she's given him.

He falls apart inside of her for a few long seconds before sucking in a deep breath as his orgasm subsides. She bites her lip while she watches him catch his breath, feeling him still twitching inside of her. When he looks down at her, his eyes are indecent as he looks her up and down.

"Can I lick your pussy?" he blurts out, completely catching Clary off guard. Word sputter on her lips, her mouth opening and closing as she tries to speak. "I've read a lot about how to do it." he adds on.

If she wasn't surprised before, she's definitely surprised now. Even though that is something she's never heard before come out of a man's mouth or ever expected to hear because of how weird it would probably be, coming from Jace, it was perfectly normal and not weird at all. Everything she's observed about him attests to him being a huge book nerd and someone who does a lot of research and studying. So, this statement coming from him isn't weird or out of place at all.

"Okay." She says with a small nod of her head and an equally surprised and small smile.

He grins widely like he's just been told that he won the lottery and pulls the condom off before sliding down his bed and settling himself between her legs. He wraps his arms around her bent legs, locking his hands around the tops of her thighs and holding her still as he stares at her pussy. She can see him furrow his brows in thought and she can tell he's recalling whatever he's read and review it quickly.

He licks his lips before his tongue reaches out and drags slowly up her slit. She sucks in a sharp breath at the erotic sensation and his eyes fly up and lock with hers. He doesn't look away, allowing her to see the hunger in his eyes as he finds her clit and starts to drag his tongue over it.

She tries to close her legs without making the decision to do so. The involuntary movement is something she does when she's unbearably turned on to try and create some friction where she needs it most, but his arms hold them open, not allowing her to squeeze his face between her thighs.

He starts to move his tongue in small swirling motions over her clit, his taste buds creating the most perfect friction. She is only able to hold eye contact with him for a short while longer. When his tongue starts to move faster and press slightly harder against her, her eyes shut tightly and her head falls back against his pillow, pushing into it hard.

She turns her head and bites his pillow in a pathetic attempt to stifle her moans. She lets go after half a minute when she realizes that she can't control the level of sounds coming out of her. She never thought that a man eating her out could feel so damn good. The many times she's had it done to her before have been so lack-luster compared to Jace and she's sure it's his first time doing it. "Ohhh, Jace!" she screams as she arches her back.

Her fingers fist into his bedsheets, her need to grab onto something to ground herself taking over her desire to run her fingers through his hair, which she only just now realized she was doing. Her tits bounce up and down with her heaving chest, her nipples standing hard and erect with her arousal while her peak builds hard and slow.

"Jace. Jace." She says as her voice shakes. "Oh fuck. Don't stop! Don't stop!" she screams out, not caring in the least who hears. All she knows is that she needs him to keep going.

"Oh god!" she screams as she starts to cum. Her muscles tense and she curls into herself as waves of orgasmic pleasure pulse from her clit. She cums so hard she feels it in her throat, her tensing muscles cutting off her screams to where she can only grunt her pleasure. All the while, Jace never stops his assault on her clit with his magic tongue. Whatever book or article he read, all men need to read.

She sucks in a deep breath as her orgasm slows and then stops, Jace picking up his head from her core and finding her eyes with his. "How was that? Was it okay?" he asks with a hint of worry.

"Was it okay?" she says with disbelief. She huffs out a crazed breathy laugh before her head falls back onto his pillow. "That was _way more_ than okay. That was the best oral sex I've ever had….ever. It was…." She shakes her head in an effort to find the right word. "It was the best experience ever and I never want you to leave from in between my legs."

She looks back down to see his reaction and watches as a pleased smile pulls up his pouty lips. His hand comes up and wipes away her wetness from his chin before he sits up. "As much as I'd love to do that some more, my cock is weeping for you again."

She looks down at him and licks her lips with desire at his hard cock. There is a bead of precum slowly sliding out of him.

She smiles as she pulls him back up to her, kissing his lips and tasting herself on them. He grabs needily at her face and hair and then she is flipping them. Her body is laid on top of his and her hair is falling to either side of his face.

He moans when she slides her hand between them and rubs her palm up his erection. "You ready for me?" she asks him.

"Hell yes." He replies. He thrusts his hips upwards, pressing his hardness against her core and teasing her sensitive clit.

"Mmmnnngghhh." She moans out at the sensation. "I want to cum so bad on your cock this time."

"I want that too." He says. "Just tell me what to do."

She smiles at his inexperience. "You didn't read any books about that?" she teases him.

"I did but it said that every woman was different."

"That's true." She says back. "But with a cock like yours, I don't think it will take much to push me over the edge no matter what position we're in." She moves up his body just a little and straddles him. Sitting up, she looks down at him.

He looks like an excited schoolboy with his wide gold eyes and the way he is licking his full lips as his hands slide over every inch of her skin. "You're so hot." He says quietly and mostly to himself.

She smirks and lifts up, grabbing his cock and lining it up with her entrance. Lowering herself down onto him, she realizes just how wide she is spread. It's almost painful being spread so wide by him. When she finally seats herself on him and rocks her hips, the slight discomfort turns into a deep pleasure.

Her eyes fall shut once again while his hands move to her hips and grip her tightly. "I'm so deep inside of you." He says in wonder.

"Yes, you are." She sighs and starts to move faster. She brings her knees up and puts her feet by his hips and uses that as leverage to move faster. Within a minute, she's panting and her legs are shaking. It's pure bliss emanating from where they are joined and she's lost to it.

Moaning and little twitches of her hips are only two of the things she can no longer control. She knows somewhere in the back of her mind that she's being loud but she can't find it within her power to stop or quiet down.

"Jace." She forces out of her mouth. She looks down at him and sees him watching her with rapt attention and pleasure. "I'm going to cum."

"No. I'm going to make you cum." He tells her forcefully.

Somehow within the next few seconds, he has her bent over his bed and is mercilessly pounding into her from behind. Her legs start to shake and then she is cumming. She screams out a high pitched keening noise that she's never made before and spots start to appear in her vision. "Jace!"

"I can feel you cumming." He says excitedly. Her only response is to moan some more as her pleasure peaks wonderfully for a long while and then starts to fall. She expects him to cum within a few seconds after she's done like every other man she's ever been with, but he doesn't.

 _He. Keeps. Going._

Having never been fucked just after a g-spot orgasm, she's never experienced just how sensitive she is afterward. He doesn't slow down and in fact, rams into her harder and faster, his grunts and groans letting her know just how good it feels for him too.

"Jace." She chokes out, reaching behind her and pushing on his hips lightly. "It feels too good. I can't take it." She tells him, trying to move away from him for some crazy reason. She doesn't really want to leave or for him to stop but her body doesn't know how to process the unbelievable pleasure he's giving her.

"I can't take it. It's too much." She whines. "It's too good." Another peak is building fast and she knows that it will be epic.

"Yes you can and you will." He says forcefully to her. "You'll take my cock some more and love it."

"Ahhhmmmnngggh!" she cries. Her next orgasm shocks her with its force. It crashes down on her, her loud screams adding fuel to Jace's fast approaching peak. Clary's legs start to shake uncontrollably from the blinding pleasure Jace's cock is giving her. She knows that she won't be able to hold herself up after this orgasm is done but at the same time, prays that all of this will never end. She never thought it was possible to cum so hard till now.

"Clary." He says brokenly to her. "Your pussy…it's squeezing me so good."

"Oh my…ahhh!" she cries out as her orgasm comes to an abrupt end. She's breathing hard like she's just gotten done with an hour-long workout and is about to collapse when Jace's fingers dig into her hips. "Cum for me." She demands of him.

"Clary." He moans just as he starts to cum. His cock becomes rock solid as he pumps out his pleasure inside of her, his thrusts becoming stilted and uneven but still forceful. His moans don't stop for a long time. When they finally do, Clary allows herself to fall onto his bed, her muscles finally giving out on her.

He falls down next to her, the both of them squeezing onto the small full sized bed. They are both covered in sweat and are panting. Her mind flies back to just moments ago and she has to squeeze her legs together when she thinks about the orgasm he just caused her to have. "Holy shit, Jace. That was…incredible."

"You don't have to tell me." He says. The tone of his voice causes her to look over at him and he has the biggest and goofiest grin on his face as he looks up at the ceiling. He turns his head to look at her and she can't help but return his excited look. "We should do it again."

"I couldn't agree more." She says and is surprised when he starts to roll towards her like he's going to fuck her again now. "Whoa there." She says with wide eyes. "I can't feel my legs right now. The last orgasm you gave me was….so powerful. You're going to have to give me time to recover."

"Okay." He answers and props himself up on his elbow beside her and looks down at her. "How long exactly?"

She can't stop a breathy hysterical laugh from escaping her. "I don't know." she replies. "But don't worry. I'm not going anywhere as long as you keep up what you've been doing to me. In fact, I think you might have a Clary shaped indention in your bed soon enough if you're not careful."

"I wouldn't mind that." He says back and then is leaning in to kiss her stupid once again.

* * *

 _Thanks a million for reading and don't forget to **follow** and **review** and tell me what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello again! I wrote this after the most recent review I got. It motivated me to put out another chapter. I also have some serious writer's block with my other stories so this helped me get my mind off of that. I hope ya'll enjoy. Reviews do help and keep me motivated, so keep them coming!_

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

 _Oh. My. Gosh. What the hell am I doing?_

That one question had been running through her head for the past two days.

Her fingers were rapping nervously on the table in front of her while the other coffee shop patrons went about their day. The hot mug of black coffee in front of her went practically untouched. She was too anxious to put anything in her stomach for fear that her nerves would force it right back up.

She picked up her phone for the tenth time since she sat down seven minutes ago and pulled up the message. "I'm looking forward to our play time. Hopefully, we'll live up to the other's expectations. I'll see you at 6:00."

She takes a deep breath, blacking out her screen and setting her phone face down. There were still 3 minutes till 6:00. She lifts the cup up to her lips and takes a tiny sip of coffee as she replays the conversation she had with her friend Maia only four days ago.

 _"What?! You're insane!" Clary shrieks at her friend. "I am NOT doing that?"_

 _"And why not?" Maia counters her._

 _"Because….I'm not that desperate." She huffs and leans back against the couch. Her words sounded hollow even to her own ears and she just knows that Maia picked up on it. It's been over a year since she broke up with her last boyfriend Kyle and a year and one month since she had sex._

 _"Oh yes, you are," Maia says with a smirk. "I can hear your vibrator every single night and I know you must be spending a fortune on batteries. No one, and I repeat, NO ONE, should be spending so much money on batteries."_

 _Clary goes to open her mouth to defend herself when Maia cuts her off. "And don't tell me that you're perfectly fine with your battery-operated boyfriend. I have been able to hear you getting more and more frustrated over the past month when BOB fails to deliver." Maia raises her brows at Clary, daring her to say she's wrong._

 _Clary furrows her brows at her roommate and best friend in frustration and annoyance. "Damn this cheap apartment and it's thin as fuck walls."_

 _Maia smiles in triumph and folds her arms across her chest. "This is where you say, 'Maia, you're right. I do need to download this fuck-buddies app and get myself some action.'"_

 _Clary wars with herself for the next minute, trying to decide what she wants. Even though she's almost 25, she's only slept with two people and they have been long-term relationships. "I just don't think I would be able to do it, Maia." Clary leans forward and rests her elbows on her knees. "I'm not the type of person who can have sex with a perfect stranger."_

 _"Until you are," Maia says. "You need a release. Desperately. And it's not like you're committing a murder. It would be two consenting adults scratching an itch. A very human and natural itch. It's nothing to be ashamed of."_

 _Later that night, after Maia had gone to bed, she pulled out BOB and the sight of it almost made her want to throw it across the room. She was so tired of trying to get off using this piece of silicone that it had become a chore._

 _Maia was right. She needed to get laid._

 _In a moment of weakness, she pulled out her phone and downloaded the app. It worked a lot like Tinder where you swipe left or right except you only put up pictures of yourself in underwear; no faces. She slipped on her sexiest bra and panty set, deep blue lace, and stood in front of her floor length mirror in the corner of her room._

 _Before she could change her mind, she posed in what she hoped would be a sexy way and snapped a few pictures of her front and back. After adding a black and white filter to them, she posted them and went searching for a match. Surprisingly, it only took an hour before she got her first match._

 _When she had seen his picture, her vaginal walls clamped tight and shivers ran through her. He was the perfect male specimen and she was sure that every woman on the app would swipe 'yes' to him. It was a long shot but she swiped yes to him and but never thought she would be matched with_ _ **him**_ _of all people._

"Please let him have good teeth," Clary mumbles under her breath as she checks her phone again. Only one minute had passed. She can deal with him not being that cute, but messed up teeth is where she draws the line.

Their playful banter over the app's email over the past couple of days was fairly innocent with only a few suggestive innuendos here and there. The emails made it something that was easy for her to control. Think out her responses before typing and sending them.

But waiting here knowing that they were about to meet face to face made her feel like she didn't have that control.

She stands up, grabbing her phone and turns, fully planning to make a run for it. The hard body that she bumps into startles her and if she had picked up her coffee, it would be all over this person. "I'm so sorry. Excuse me." She mumbles.

"Wait. Don't run away now." a very deep voice says. Large hands wrap lightly around her upper arms.

She looks up to see the sexiest man she's ever laid eyes on. His unique golden eyes meet her own and she's speechless. "I know it's you, Red."

The sound of the screen name she used on the hookup app shocks her. _Say something!_ She screams at herself as he smirks down at her.

Speechless. She's fucking speechless.

 _Fan-fucking-tastic._

"If your hair that matches your screen name didn't give you away, the shape of her hips in that dress most certainly would." He smiles down at her and she swoons.

She. Swooned.

"You aren't having second thoughts, are you?" he asks, taking a step back and releasing his slight hold on her. She immediately misses it.

His distance allows her to get a better look at him. To say that she is not disappointed is an understatement.

His golden colored hair is somewhere between short and long, perfect for grabbing onto. He has a perfectly chiseled jawline that is covered with rugged looking stubble and cheekbones that would make you cry. He's gorgeous.

When she still doesn't answer his question, he smiles revealing a slightly chipped incisor. Instead of finding it off-putting, she finds it makes him even sexier. "Can you speak or are you mute?" he asks.

Those words bring her back to herself. Well, almost to herself.

She surprises herself when she grabs his hand and starts to pull him out of the coffee shop. "I live just one block up." She says to him as he follows behind.

"Ahhh! She speaks!" he says with a jovial laugh. The sound is like a deep rumbling bass.

She stops and turns to him as they exit the shop when a thought crosses her mind. "Am I acceptable?" she asks him, a little nervousness creeping into her voice. He looks confused for a moment before she explains. "After seeing my face, do you want to go through with this?"

His eyes turn serious for a moment before they scan her from head to toe. When his eyes meet hers again, they are a shade darker. His whole body posture changes as he moves closer to her, slipping a hand to the nape of her neck and sliding his fingers into her hair. The air between them becomes unbelievably charged with sexual tension.

She tries to take a deep breath but it gets stuck in her throat as he moves impossibly close. His nose brushes up against hers and her heart takes off into a sprint. "Baby, you are way much more than I was hoping for."

After she shoves her heart back down into her chest from her throat, the urge to kiss him becomes almost painful. Knowing that if her lips were to touch his she wouldn't be able to stop herself from tearing his clothes off, she swallows down her saliva and forces herself to take a small step back.

His eyes are penetrating straight down to her soul as she grabs his hand from her neck and laces her fingers through his. She doesn't say a word as she starts walking again. He falls into step easily beside her as her legs move as fast as they can, carrying her towards her apartment. The atmosphere as they walk briskly in silence is thick and heavy with sexual tension.

It's _exhilarating._

She pulls him through the entrance of her building and then is climbing the three flights of stairs to her third-floor walkup. By the time she opens her door and steps inside with him behind her, she barely has any control left.

The moment the lock is flipped, she spins on him. He looks hungry and desperate while his breathing has become heavy. His eyes lock onto hers and then she is launching herself at him.

When their lips connect, they both let out relieved moans. His hands are quickly everywhere on her body much like hers are on his. Her fingers move across his chest and abdomen and the feel of the ripples of his muscles underneath the thin fabric of his button-up shirt. The feel of him causes her to squeeze her thighs together, desperate for friction in her most heated spot.

Without realizing what she's doing, her hands slide in between the buttons on his shirt and she grabs hold. One flex of her arms and his buttons are flying across the room as she tears his shirt open.

A thread of worry flashes through her mind. _Oh god. I hope he's not mad I ruined his shirt._

The responding lustful growl that rumbles in his chest lets her know that she's in the clear. He pulls his lips from hers and makes eye contact with her for a brief moment.

It is in that few seconds she realizes just how freeing and powerful this makes her feel. The way his eyes burn with desire and devour her along with her already building orgasm makes her feel alive again. Her skin is on fire and it is invigorating. It's almost as if she's been asleep for years and is just now waking up.

He pulls her back to him and his hands fly around to the back of her dress. His fingers find her zipper and when it gets stuck on some fabric, he repays the favor by ripping it open the rest of the way. A moan escapes her lips when she hears the cotton blend material tear in half.

Their mouths move back together in a fiery kiss. Her hands move to his belt buckle and make quick work of it. When the backs of her knuckles graze his hard erection when sliding down his pants zipper, his breathing falters.

His mouth moves down to her neck then as he shoves her dress off her body. She flattens her hand and presses it against his manhood. "Fuck." She grunts out when she feels the size of him.

He's going to break her in half with his cock and she's going to love every second of it.

"I've never been so fucking hard." He growls against her throat.

"My panties are ruined." She responds as she starts to lead him to her bedroom. They don't break apart from each other the whole time. His hands grope her breasts over her bra while hers stroke him over his black boxer briefs.

"Good." He says as they reach her room. She shoves him into the room and slams the door behind her. He stumbles for just a moment before he rights himself at the foot of her bed. From this distance, she can finally take in all of him in all his glory.

He's so fucking perfect it's almost painful.

His perfect face matches his perfectly muscular and tanned body. There is a light dusting of light hair that starts at the bottom of his navel and moves down into his boxer briefs.

"Take off your bra and panties." He says. His voice is heavy and as smooth as butter. She can't help but comply.

Locking her eyes with his, her hands reach around to her back and she pops the clasp. The lacy lingerie falls to the floor. The cool air that hits her nipples has nothing to do with the fact that they are rock hard. That was all _his_ doing.

His eyes break away from hers and move down to look at her chest. When his tongue pokes out of his mouth to wet his lips, she smirks, skimming her hands down her sides and into the top of her matching lace panties. He tears his eyes from her chest to watch as she takes off her panties and they fall to the floor. She's sure he can see her wetness glistening from between her thighs.

"Your turn." Her voice is sexy and wanton and a complete stranger to her.

He reaches down and pulls his boxers down his thighs and frees his glorious erection. His girth and size are what her wet dreams are made of. The perfection of his cock is overwhelming.

They both jump back into movement when they are both completely naked. His lips move with bruising force against her own. When his tongue touches her lips, she wastes no time in allowing him to invade her mouth.

She moans as her tongue plays a game of push and pull with his. Her hands have found their way to his soft, golden hair and she can't help but grab onto it. His thumbs press into her hip bones while his long fingers wrap around her and dig into the taut flesh above her ass. He pulls her hips into him and his cock presses into her lower abdomen. The sensation is so thrilling and new after going so long without someone else's touch.

"Oh…." She says on an exhale. She wanted to say his name but she doesn't know it.

"Jace. My name is Jace." He says against her lips.

"Clary. I'm Clary." She says back as he spins them. The backs of her legs are against her bed now and when he gives her a gentle push, she falls backward. Her long red hair flies around her in a fan and when she looks up to Jace, his eyes make her feel like the most delectable prey. He is a lion and she is a lamb.

She's never had anyone look at her like that before.

It's amazing; the power. She feels so powerful over him even though he is the lion. She has something that he desperately wants and needs and so she smirks to herself.

Arching her back as he looks down at her, she drags her hands down her stomach, digging her fingers into her tight muscles. When she gets to the apex of her thighs, his eyes watching her every move intently, she rolls her hips up and into the palm of her hand.

Her eyes drift closed and a relieved sigh falls from her lips when she feels the friction from her own self. She lets one of her fingers enter her as her thumb finds her clit. Her other hand finds one of her nipples and rolls it between two of her fingers. Finding that sweet special spot doesn't take long with how turned on she is while feeling his eyes boring into her body.

A soft and wanton "Fuck me." falls from his lips and she opens her eyes. He is watching her with such devotion in his eyes as one of his hands wraps around his stiff cock. He is pumping it slowly as a bit of pre-cum drips from his head.

A tiny smile picks up one side of her mouth before she closes her eyes again. She's perfectly content here pleasuring herself like a voyeur in front of this total stranger. If they don't go any further than this, it will still be the most erotic moment of her life.

But, if she were being totally honest, she wants him so bad it hurts.

Her eyes open up again and then look up to his. He's watching her hand as her fingers pump in and out of her and her thumb rubs her clit. Jace licks his lips and swallows roughly. His Adam's apple bobs in his throat while his grip tightens on his cock.

When she hits a certain spot inside of her she can't help but cry out. Jace's eyes are torn from her core and back up to her face. Green meets gold for a long moment before she speaks. "Are you going to just stand there and beat off?"

Something flashes in his eyes for a second before he says, "Fuck no. I'm going to fuck you till the only thing you can remember is my name."

"I hope you're right." She smiles back at him before tucking her bottom lip under her top row of teeth.

He growls at the sight of it before letting go of his engorged member and getting on his knees on her bed between her legs. His mouth quickly finds hers and then they are ravaging each other.

Clary's hips are bucking wildly against his erection while one of his hands makes it's way to her right breast. He rolls her pebbled nipple in between his fingers and then quickly pinches it before palming her whole mound. Her fingers find their way to around his neck and onto his upper back where she pulls him tighter to her.

She bites his bottom lip roughly before licking it to soothe the pinch. This causes him to thrust his cock along her clit and the friction is just what she needed. Her head presses further back into the bed while she screams out in pleasure.

Jace takes this chance to move down her body, licking and nipping a path to her breasts. His hands are so large they almost take up her whole upper body as he plays with her nipples. His tongue is soothing every little bite he places on top of her breasts. When he sucks one into his mouth and flicks it repeatedly with his tongue, her pussy walls clench together violently.

"Jace." She breathes out wantonly.

The sound of her voice seems to set fire to him. He props himself above her with one hand while the other moves down to her core. "You're so fucking wet." He moans as he slips two fingers inside her.

"Oh god." She moans as he starts to move his hand. His long fingers reach a place inside of her that hers can't and it's glorious.

Clary's hands fly to grab hold of his muscular upper arms as she locks eyes with him. "You like when I play with you? Is it better than you playing with yourself?" he asks. His voice is husky and deep.

To prove his point, he reaches up again inside of her and pushes on her special spot. Her eyes roll back in her head but she still manages to answer him. "Yes! So much better."

His devious grin is sinfully delicious as he hovers over her. "Good, because I want to be the one to make you come. I'm going to take care of you. After all, that's why I'm here."

Her breath is now coming in short pants as he makes quick work of her pussy. His fingers are dancing around inside of her at a pace that she didn't think was possible, building her up quickly to her peak.

"Jace. Don't fucking stop." She moans out as her fingers dig into his hair.

"Cum for me, Clary." He whispers in her ear just before he nibbles it. Her body begins to jerk in little, uncontrolled waves as he pushes her closer and closer to her high.

Her orgasm hits her hard and the sheer intensity of it has her half grunting and half screaming. Her hips buck wildly as she squeezes his fingers inside of her. Wave after intense wave radiates from her core spreading out all the way to her fingertips and toes. She hears Jace say, "Yes.", lowly to himself as he watches her come undone.

When her body stops its convulsions after a long, long time, she opens her eyes to see Jace looking down at her with unconcealed lust. "You are so fucking sexy when you cum." He says to her.

She attacks his mouth then with her own and his fingers slip from her core. She pulls him to her harder with her hands in his hair while his wet fingers grab her hip. "Please let me fuck you now. My cock is going to explode because of how hard it is."

She smirks up at him. "Let me see." Her hand slips between them and wraps around the base of his manhood. His eyes fall shut and his hips thrust forwards to her in an involuntary movement as his breathing falters.

She briefly wonders how all of him will fit in her tiny core. He's just so _big_ and she's so tiny. But with her being so wet, he should just slide right in.

"You are so damn hard," she tells him. He groans as she pumps him a few times.

"Please." He whispers as his forehead falls to her chest. "If you keep touching me, I'm going to blow my load on your stomach."

"We can't have that can we?" she asks him as she guides him to her entrance. She rubs his head along her folds causing him to curse under his breath. "Shit."

She lines him up with her and locks eyes with him. Clary gives him a small nod and then he is pushing inside of her. The relieved look on his face is so erotic when he is fully seated inside of her.

"My god, you're so tight." He says to her.

"I aim to please." She almost chuckles. "But if you don't start moving, we are going to have issues."

Jace gives her a little mischievous smile. "As you wish."

He pushes up and braces himself on either side of her head; his eyes darting between her breasts and her face. When he pulls back and thrusts in again, they both let out a languorous moan. She can feel the head of his cock pushing against her natural barrier. He's in a place that has never been reached before and it feels _incredible_.

Clary spreads her legs even further, bending her knees and letting them almost touch the bed on either side of her body. It is with his next thrust that she is grateful that she is incredibly limber. His pelvis touches hers and he curses. "Shit. Fuck. Your pussy feels like fucking magic."

He continues his thrusts while the hand that is not holding him up moves to her chest. He gives her nipple a slight pinch before pulling her face to his by her neck. Their kiss is heated and heavy. When he pulls away, his breath is strained and erratic.

Her hands move to his chest as he pushes himself back up and her fingers leave a trail down to his abdomen. "More!" Clary screams when he pushes into her with bruising force. Her eyes move to where they are joined and she watches in fascination as he moves in and out of her. His cock is glistening with her juices and she gets the random urge to feel him as he enters her.

She moves her hand down to her core and puts her fingers on his shaft as he thrusts in and out. "You're so hard." She says to him in amazement.

That's when he swings one arm down and hooks her right leg with his arm. He pulls her leg up to where her knee is beside her head. When he falls back into her, she has to scream, "Oh FUCK!". In this position, it's like he is touching every single spot inside of her there is to touch. She can even feel him as the rim of his head slides over her g-spot.

"You like this?" he asks as he pounds into her again. Her eyes squeeze shut tightly as intense pleasure fills her body. "God, yes." She moans as her fingers dig into his sides. "Don't stop. I'm going to cum if you don't stop."

"I couldn't stop if I tried." He grunts to her. His pace picks up and her body starts to tingle. Her walls begin to flutter around him in anticipation of her impending orgasm.

She's lost then. Completely and utterly lost to the pleasure he is giving her. It's so intense that she can barely breathe. Her chest is starting to hurt from her efforts to maintain a steady breathing pattern. This is so much better than any toy.

"Yes." She whispers. "More, Jace."

One, two, three, four more harsh thrusts and she's cumming. The sounds coming from her mouth are almost inhuman. Her body shakes violently with each wave of her orgasm. Her toes curl painfully hard while her body tries to curl around itself with pleasure. "Jace!" she manages to scream. When he doesn't stop, forcing his cock back into her powerfully contracting pussy, it makes her orgasm ten times better. The euphoric high from his cock is the strongest thing she's ever experienced.

It's a long time before her orgasm starts to subside. Her body still convulses with pleasure with every slow thrust he gives her. When her eyes open, she sees his glorious face looking down at her with a deep burning hunger. "I want to make you come again just so I can see your face when you do. You're so fucking sexy."

His words give her such confidence. Confidence that she didn't know she didn't have until this moment. Smiling back up at him, she swiftly pushes him to his side and mounts him when his back hits her bed. His huge cocks slides in effortlessly when she sits on him.

Jace's hands grab her hips and hold her steady for a moment while his eyes scrunch together. "Just, give me a sec. I don't want to cum yet."

Smiling, she leans forward and captures his lips with hers. He responds instantaneously by opening his mouth for her. Their kiss is desperate as his hands slide down her back and he grabs hold of her ass. A long "Mmmm." leaves her throat before she pulls away from his lips and sits up.

"Watch me." She commands him. Her hair falls around her shoulders, down her back and to the tops of her breasts. She braces herself by placing her hands on his upper thighs and leans slightly back. When she rocks her hips forward forcefully, a strangled, "Gah!" pushes its way from his perfect lips.

The smile that graces her face from his exclamation is devious. His fingers clench tightly around her hips as she starts to set a rhythmic pace. She looks back down to him and his eyes are glued on her. His eyes are wide as he stares at her chest and then move down to her core.

His hand lets go of her hips and moves to fondle her breasts. She sighs when his fingers glide over her nipples. The pace of her hips picks up and then Jace's hips are bucking slightly with her thrusts. It almost seems like it's involuntary.

"God, Clary." He moans.

The sound of her name falling from his lips like that turns her on so damn much. Leaning forward, she rests her hands on his stomach. She bends her legs even more and then it's like she had no control over her body.

Her hips thrust forward harshly setting a grueling pace. She slams into him over and over and over again while he becomes lost in his own pleasure. His chest and face are red as his muscles tense in pleasure. Jace's eyes are hooded and almost black with desire. "Ride my fucking cock." He growls at her.

His words trigger another orgasm for her. It comes out of nowhere and takes her breath away. A high pitched scream of ecstasy leaves her while her body forces her to not stop her assault on his cock. That's when Jace somehow flips her over, his cock never leaving her, and continues their fucking, all the while she's ten feet deep in her third orgasm.

Just when she is starting to come down, she opens her eyes and finds Jace lost as he watches her face. A few more seconds pass before he is groaning, very loudly, as he finally cums. "Oh, God!" he shouts. His whole body is taut with his muscles flexing. Jace is slick with sweat, much like she is, and it makes the lines of his perfect body stand out.

She feels his cock twitching violently inside of her as her walls still contract around him. His head is tucked into her neck while he cums inside of her. She hears every little grunt and "Clary." that falls from him.

When his body relaxes and he sucks in a deep, quick breath, she knows he has spent his whole load. He collapses on the bed beside her, removing himself from her folds. They are both breathing in heavy pants. It's quiet for a minute before she speaks up.

"I guess now would be a good as time as any to ask you if you wanted to be my fuck buddy." She turns her head to him. He still has his eyes closed as he lays there. "Isn't that how the app says this works?"

He lets out one small breathy laugh before rolling on his side and looking into her eyes. "Baby, there is nothing I want more than fuck you on a regular basis."

Blush creeps up her face and her eyes look down away from his as she tries to hold in a smile.

"You're blushing?" he asks incredulously. She looks back up to him and sees the most heartbreakingly sexy half-smile on his lips. "After what we just did and how you fingered yourself in front of me?"

"Oh my god." She says as embarrassment takes over. Her hands come up and cover her face as she replays her actions.

"Please, don't be embarrassed." He says, his voice gentler than before. "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

She spreads her fingers and peaks out so she can see his face. "Really?" she asks.

His brows practically touch his hairline when he says with conviction, _"Really."_

She removes her hands from her face then. "So….I guess that means you would be up for round two?"

A huge smile covers half his face. "Fuck yes." He says as he rolls back on top of her, his already hardening cock pressing against her upper thigh.

* * *

Please don't forget to follow and **review**!

Thanks a bazillion for reading!


End file.
